


圣骑之旅

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Galahad | Shielder/Mordred | Saber of Red
Kudos: 4





	圣骑之旅

《圣骑之旅》  
  
01  
  
那是不被历史记载的征程。  
那是不被世界认可的意志。  
那是不被基督讴歌的异教。  
那是不被神话传颂的轶闻。  
那是湮没于黑暗中世纪的圣者呼喊，是穷途末路之人追逐微光所见的奇迹。  
  
再见到莫德雷德时，她已经摘下那恼人的头盔，露出从前被藏得严严实实的清秀脸庞来。她和王一样金发碧眼，却并未引起太多的猜疑——她毕竟遗传了摩根的某些特征，加拉哈德想，比如同样偏向冷硬的五官。  
这个世界的圆桌骑士团出人意料地接受女性骑士，莫德雷德得以不用费尽心思地隐藏她的性别。第一个夜晚她便找到加拉哈德，硬扯着他喝酒。樱桃色的酒水与倾斜的月光一同注入高尾杯，酒的甜味几乎顷刻之间便氤氲到空气中，她握住那杯子，嘴角上扬出一个愉悦的弧度来。  
“为重生干杯。”她说。  
加拉哈德没有回话，沉默地让手中的酒杯与她的相互碰撞。清脆响声撕裂了夜晚的宁静，他看见莫德雷德微微扬起头，让酒水从她唇间流淌进去。这个角度让她那张少女的脸染上一丝不该有的妩媚，加拉哈德垂下头啜饮一口，果甜掩藏在浓烈的辣里，到了喉咙就变作苦涩，有如针刺。  
能得到的情报太少，他只知道他与莫德雷德都在圣杯的恩赐下重生了，并且这个世界与他们两人所熟知的不列颠有所不同。单是第一天他们就发现了好些异常，今后也许还有更多的意外等待他们挖掘。  
“圣杯是什么样的？”莫德雷德的语气里已带有醉意。她歪着头注视加拉哈德，绿眼蒙了层水色，如同清晨时分河面上缥缈的雾气。  
加拉哈德的胸口深处传来一阵难以言喻的不适感。他按捺住，不动声色道：“我也许从未得到过圣杯。”  
“……这是怎么回事？”少女蹙起眉头，但绝不是责备他，加拉哈德觉得她的表现更接近于单纯的好奇。  
“我想是因为我还不是圣洁的骑士吧。”他说，“所以，圣杯才对我说，我应该再度踏上旅途。”  
“你都不算圣洁的骑士，那谁算……等等，你又要走？”莫德雷德突然直起了腰，神情凛然起来。这时，她那张脸反倒更接近于她的父亲了。加拉哈德还未回答，她就说：“那么我跟你一起走。对，一起。”  
他有点没想到第二天莫德雷德真的向王禀告了此事，并且得到了同意。她简单收拾行囊的时候，加拉哈德倚着墙，道：“真不像你。”  
“你以为圣杯只对你一个人说话？”她小小地吹了声口哨，像林间幼雀饥饿时微弱的呐喊。加拉哈德没有十分意外，只是站直了，冷静地指出：“你应该很讨厌圣杯。”  
莫德雷德的动作停滞了片刻，“嗯，是啊。”她的口气有些心不在焉，“不过能和你一起踏上旅途，也不差。”  
  
赤日高悬。莫德雷德再次戴上了她的头盔，这次是为了避暑。炙热的光线直直打到加拉哈德脸庞上，烫出烂醉的颜色，好似烧红的铁块在上方遗留烙印。  
  
“谈谈我的母亲吧。”莫德雷德恳求道。她的神情却是与语气相反的不容置疑。  
需要说明的是，她正骑着一匹难以驯服的母马，那匹马连兰斯洛特都废了好大劲才勉强能够驾驭，莫德雷德却稳稳坐在马鞍上，母马也出人意料地显露出温顺的表情。也许，能够驯服烈马的，只有比它更为疯狂的人。  
“你想听什么？”他问。  
“就……”莫德雷德看上去有些伤脑筋，“她是如何训练你的？”  
“她没有训练我，”加拉哈德回答，“训练我的是湖上夫人。”  
说来有些讽刺，温柔美丽的湖上夫人给年幼的男孩留下的皆是畏惧，反倒是被世人唾弃的摩根成了他童年时代少有的亮色。她给他带太妃糖，在阿瓦隆明净如琥珀的阳光下给他讲兰斯洛特的种种壮举。那时他为自己有一个这样的父亲感到骄傲。  
“好吧，”莫德雷德有些不满地嘟囔着，“那么摩根有提起过我吗？”  
“有是有。”他想起一些不怎么愉快的经历来。他讨厌摩根提到她的女儿，因为每当她的口中出现莫德雷德这个名字，脸上就会紧接着浮出阴霾，尽管年幼的他读不懂她的表情，但是他至少明白自己会因此尝不出糖果的甜美。  
他以为莫德雷德会追问下去，但恰恰相反，她似乎陷入了沉思，不再与他交谈。  
  
02  
  
月光被树叶分割，碎银一般铺满加拉哈德的身体，他仿佛沐浴在这片神圣的月白色当中。头上传来莫德雷德稍带些懒散的声音，“第一天就要在这种地方过夜，作为开头未免太惨了。”  
他仰头借着月色看见莫德雷德百无聊赖地在树上晃着她的双腿。他很想劝她不要睡在树上，但她坚持说这是摩高斯教给她的为数不多的有用技能之一。希望她不要在半夜掉下来，加拉哈德心想。  
“累吗？”他问。  
“在你心里我究竟是个怎样的形象……”他莫名地感到莫德雷德正在耸肩，“你能做到的，我当然也能做到。倒是你——要把走过的路再走一遍，心理负担应该挺大的吧？”  
加拉哈德愣了一下。有什么梗塞在他喉咙里，他张口，说出的话却已经打了个转儿：“这次我并不是孤身一人。”  
回答他的是长久的沉默。正当他以为莫德雷德睡着了而准备闭上眼睛时，他听见少女轻声说：“知道吗——你的名字在爱尔兰语中是月光的意思。”  
“……我不知道。”  
“……睡吧。晚安。”  
“嗯。晚安。”  
莫德雷德抬起她卸下盔甲后裸露在清寒夜风中的手臂。被树叶滤至黯淡的月光在她手肘内部流淌，如同一条反射银光的汩汩溪涧，又如同天使的华翼折射出彩色星辰——前提是天使确实存在，而莫德雷德从未相信过那些。她出神地注视着月光亲吻自己纤细然而并不瘦弱的手臂，片刻，发出一声微不可闻的叹息，手无力地垂下，眼皮则在睡意的重压之下遮蔽住视线。  
当天深夜莫德雷德不慎在睡梦中从树上掉了下去，而且正好落在加拉哈德身上。  
当然，这只是件小事。  
  
第二天太阳仍旧猛烈，尽管加拉哈德不喜欢头盔里那种窒息般的闷热，也不得不将之戴上。莫德雷德在他前面一些，她总是喜欢站在前头，加拉哈德则更倾向于注视她的背部。他想过去他们很少能够在白天并肩而行。他们更多地在夜晚并肩而坐，以沉默代替大段大段的闲聊。  
所以，能够有这样的在白天与她一起前行的体验，他没准得感谢圣杯。  
  
途径一个市镇，他们两人看见一个十多岁的妙龄女孩儿正被一个壮汉骚扰。强壮的男人似乎喝醉了酒，粗犷腌臜的脸庞发着红润的油光，正对满脸惊恐、不断后退的少女上下其手并加以各种言语上的污蔑。  
这条街靠近集市，十分热闹，此时加拉哈德与莫德雷德早已下马改为牵着它们前行。几乎没有人注意到少女与壮汉那边的动静，即使注意到了也会抱着不愿掺和进去的想法装作没看见。  
加拉哈德感到莫德雷德盯着自己看，于是侧过头，正好听见她苦闷的声音从头盔内部传来：“我们应该去帮帮她。”  
加拉哈德不置可否。莫德雷德似乎对他镇静的态度感到不满，突然放开缰绳，还未等他反应过来，她已经一个箭步朝那个方向冲出去。  
“你在做什么！”莫德雷德几乎是蛮野地分开了角落处的两人。  
少女被吓了一大跳，眼里一直噙着的泪水终于失去控制，如同藏着珠子的棉袋裂开一道口子，哗啦哗啦地滚落，在地上形成无数黑色斑点。男人则是被突如其来的怒火扭曲了神情，望向莫德雷德的眼神充斥了毫不掩饰的敌意与憎恶。  
“多管闲事的娘娘腔——”  
他没能把话说完，因为在那之前，莫德雷德干脆利落地往他脸上揍了一拳。盔甲坚硬锐利的部分划出鲜红的痕子。男人感到热血在面部流淌，愤怒难当，正要不顾一切地还手，一张巨盾却已经横亘在他的面前。  
“为什么要阻止我？！”莫德雷德眼见攻击被挡下，不禁咬牙切齿起来。她不理解为什么加拉哈德要阻止她。此刻她甚至觉得，全世界只有他没有资格打断她的行动。  
加拉哈德没有急着安抚她，而是先对眼前的壮汉说：“您不该在未经女士同意的情况下擅自触碰其身体。请停手吧。”  
这时壮汉终究是看见了盾后方蠢蠢欲动的利剑。一股寒气从他的胃脘处扩散，短暂地驱散了醉意。在这恢复理智的瞬间，他作出正确的判断，慌慌张张地转身逃走了。  
加拉哈德刚撤下盾，莫德雷德的怒气便如他所料在耳边炸开：“你不该阻止我的。你总该知道我不至于杀了他，只是给他一点教训。你这次放过他，谁知道他下次会不会继续。”  
“我不主张以暴制暴。”他温和地回答。  
莫德雷德的戾气撞上一面软泥揉成的墙，瞬间没了攻击性。她沮丧地低头，道：“抱歉，是我激动了。我大概不是一个好旅伴。”  
“不……该说抱歉的是我才对。”加拉哈德看到她难过的模样，一时间有些不知所措。  
“二位……”一旁的少女发出了细微如奶猫啜泣般的声音，他们这才想起她的存在似的，同时将视线投向她，“非常感谢你们刚才帮助了我。”  
“这是我的职责。”莫德雷德不以为然道。确实，即使在生前，她也是将骑士道奉为圭臬的。  
“我想说的是……”少女轻声细语地问，“二位是在旅行对吧？既然如此，要到我家中住一宿吗？”  
“我说啊——这种事情经常发生吗？”  
莫德雷德用一条毛巾胡乱地擦拭自己湿漉漉的头发。水滴在金色发丝里凝结，如草麝香上晶莹剔透的晨曦露珠，淌动至末尾时明亮的光线在其间破碎。杂乱垂坠的头发将她的五官拆分成几部分，每一部分似乎都藏着不同的思绪……加拉哈德及时地停止毫无营养的思考，回答：“如果你是指被邀请住宿——确实经常发生，不过我未必会答应。”  
他有自己的顾虑——谁知道他救下的人，感激的笑脸之下会不会是魔鬼的獠牙。不可否认，不少圆桌骑士都中过这样的圈套。况且，加拉哈德其实是个很怕麻烦的人，他更多的时候宁愿风餐露宿也不愿住进陌生的房间里。  
莫德雷德没有细想，她放下毛巾，有些烦躁地抓扯自己纠缠在一起的发丝，“我好讨厌这头发。”  
“是吗？”我还挺喜欢的啊。他暗想。  
“我一直想留长一些，以为这样就不会乱翘了。但因为营养不足，它多年来就这个长度。”  
“……”  
“同样是因为营养不足——我没有月经。”她淡淡地说，好像在说今天的晚饭一样无足轻重。  
“……莫德雷德爵士。”  
“算了，我不该跟你说这些的。”她回过神来，“我累了，想睡觉。你睡地板，可以吧？”  
加拉哈德睡在地板上，冰凉的感触隔着单薄的布料紧贴他的背部。比起他睡惯了的沙地和泥坑，平常人家的地板不啻为一席温床。与昨晚一样，莫德雷德均匀的呼吸声从他上方传来，在这微弱的声音中，他也开始昏昏欲睡。  
他想起今天莫德雷德发现他对于少女被壮汉骚扰的事情无动于衷时，语气里难以掩藏的失望。如果不是她率先冲上前去插手这件事，加拉哈德会目不斜视地牵着马继续前进。过后她对他发脾气，他不想与她争辩，表现得十分温和，因此她才沮丧地道了歉。但事实上，她完全不必为自己的见义勇为道歉，反而是加拉哈德没有尽到骑士的义务。  
他并非冷酷无情，如果壮汉表现出哪怕一丝要强暴少女的意思，他都一定会出手干涉。但仅仅骚扰的程度无法唤醒他的骑士精神。他生前并非没有插手过这样的事，然而在外人看来的骚扰，好些时候只是恋人夫妇间的调笑。即使不是，被他救下的女性也往往会因为引起了旁人的注目而将羞耻感化作悲愤全部发泄在他的身上，指责他多管闲事。  
或许我明天应该同莫德雷德爵士说说自己的想法。他昏昏沉沉地想着，进入了梦乡。等他醒来，他就会忘掉这回事。  
那时加拉哈德忽略了一个很重要的问题——莫德雷德绝不会考虑见义勇为的后果。在她眼里，男人骚扰女性就是错的，就应该被阻止。即使那有可能只是爱人间的调笑，她也不会觉得自己有什么不对，因为她觉得在众目睽睽之下做出那般不知廉耻的事本就容易引起误会。实在不行，她道声歉或是索性狠瞪找茬的人一眼，这事也就过去了。  
加拉哈德则不同。他总是竭力地想要所有人都满意——这点与亚瑟王很像，但他深知不可能让所有人都满意。他生前确实尽力了，却往往遭到误解与毫无必要的挑战，还因此伤了不少人。经历了这些，他热情洋溢的内心变得空虚，于是重生之后，他选择冷眼看待这世间万物。  
莫德雷德看似乖张任性，实则直爽不拘小节；加拉哈德看似沉着冷静，实则容易钻牛角尖。  
日后他们会发现，这是他们最大的分歧。

03

“那儿有教堂呢。你不进去吗？”  
莫德雷德兴致缺缺地问。已是秋日，阳光却依旧猛烈，蚊虫也前所未有地肆虐，她只能选择缩在闷热盔甲里或是忍受蚊子在她裸露的肌肤各处咬出一个个边缘泛红的白山丘。无论哪种都让她脾气暴躁。以她对教堂的厌恶，会说出这样的话，也只是因为再沉默下去她会无聊得发疯罢了。  
加拉哈德似乎在考虑。片刻，他调转方向，“嗯，就这样吧。”  
“……”  
莫德雷德想说其实她只是顺便提一下，没料到他竟然当真了。但考虑到教堂里毕竟比外面清凉，她也就重拾振奋，跟在了加拉哈德后面。  
这趟旅途已经持续了近四个月，它不似莫德雷德想象中那般有趣，更多的时候他们在沉闷的路途中为食物与住宿考虑。  
但莫德雷德本就不期待惊心动魄。普通人大约都对跌宕起伏的人生抱有不切实际的渴望与憧憬，可是真给人们一个机会选择，有多少人愿意舍弃眼前的乏善可陈去走一条坎坷动荡的路？至少莫德雷德不愿意。她的上一世已经足够时乖运骞，没必要连这一世都不得安宁。  
在旅途中，她不可避免地对加拉哈德这个人产生了困惑，而先前她总以为自己已经十分了解他了。她模模糊糊地感到，加拉哈德的骑士道似乎悭吝了点儿，好些时候他们遇上亟需援助的百姓，如果莫德雷德不插手，加拉哈德就完全没有要上前帮忙的意思。她对此感到怪异，却从未说出口。毕竟，他才是更习惯于旅行的人。  
教堂的红铜大门敞开着，刚靠近门口，阴冷的气息便扑面而来。踏入室内，莫德雷德稍微精神了些，加拉哈德的面色却变得凝重。他直直朝前走去，靴子在空旷教堂里踏出响板般的回音。他站到教皇的壁画前，伸手抹了一下，却并未如预想中那样使指尖沾上灰尘。  
“这里的气息有点诡异啊。”莫德雷德也从华丽的装潢与死寂的氛围中感觉到了些不祥，虽然语气还是开朗的，尾音却不由自主地带上了沉重。  
加拉哈德回过神来，“我们走吧，莫德雷德爵士。”  
她轻轻颔首。  
正在此时，教堂顶端的水晶吊灯掉了下来，在半空中破碎，无数锋利棱角直指莫德雷德。她一个侧滚翻到了一排木椅下边，逃过一劫。再望向那个位置，她和加拉哈德都心有余悸：多个长形水晶深深插入地砖，正好构成圆盘状，正中央的符号透出诡谲气息。  
很难欺骗自己说那不是什么机关。  
“我们必须走了。”她着急地说，语句却被一声从头顶上方传来的咆哮打断。她眼睁睁看着一具骷髅攀在水晶吊灯的断柱上，下一刻，它朝着加拉哈德俯冲过去。  
加拉哈德立即以盾阻挡。骷髅的白骨五指忽地加长，延伸到他面前，险些抠出他的双眼。他发力砸断它的手，那堆白骨散架后迅速重新组装在一起，再度袭来，而且这次更加气势汹汹。  
他一跃而起，将盾对准它的头部，击打下去。  
“你明知这样没有用的！”莫德雷德焦虑的声音震动着他的耳膜。几乎是下一瞬间，她的长剑在骷髅白森森的骨骸里挥舞起来，猎豹一般迅猛以及毫不留情，他不得不退后几步。  
肉眼早已无法捕捉那把剑移动的轨迹，她就这么狂乱地砍着，直到整具骷髅变为一地碎石。粉末在残余的剑气中飞扬，她的金发与盔甲上都覆盖了一层薄薄的白色。  
成百上千的碎骨微弱地痉挛了一下，似乎还想要重组，却再没有那种力量。终于，铺满教堂地面的白骨归于沉寂。  
“你是笨蛋吗？”她责问，语气里的疲惫多过愤怒，“为什么还在用盾背攻击？”  
“我生前都是这么走过来的。”  
“可这不意味着那样就好！”她拔高了音量，“对付那种难缠的敌人当然要下手狠一点啊！”  
他不知如何应答。他的脑内全是刚才莫德雷德疯狂地挥舞武器的模样。他仿佛看到弑君的少女跪在由骨骸与折戟堆积而成的山丘上，手里的剑一次次地、不知疲惫地插入眼前王者的尸身又拔出，那具躯壳早已被搅动得血肉模糊，内脏翻出，与凝远的暮色混为一体。  
“……等一下。加拉哈德，你怎么了？”  
莫德雷德终于察觉到他的异状，连忙向他伸出一只手，想要把他拉到面前。  
他很想回应她。于是他同样伸出手，然而她被钢铁覆盖的手这时变得虚幻而模糊，迭出好几道重影。与此同时他感到有一股力量正将他拼命拉拽至后方，他想要挣扎，却只抓住空气。  
随着一声来自莫德雷德的惊呼，他脚下的地板沿着数条裂缝塌陷，他的心脏一阵抽搐，还没反应过来，身体便已坠落至无边无际的黑暗。  
  
04  
  
加拉哈德在下坠。  
  
他在做梦——不——浮现在他脑海里的并非梦境而是回忆。他看见摩根的脸，那时她还没有用黑色面纱挡脸的习惯。很可笑，那竟是他除了伊莲的痛哭以外最早的回忆。  
摩根把他带到阿瓦隆。按照原定的计划，她应该直接领着他去见薇薇安，可她没有。她瞒着所有人，把加拉哈德带到一棵橡树前，放一粒橡子在他手里。她说：“加拉哈德，现在，这橡子会除去你旅途的疲惫。”  
加拉哈德握紧它，确实感到浑身的疲累和酸痛缓解了不少，取而代之的是五脏六腑服服帖帖的舒顺。他感激起摩根来，尽管不久前他还在因她将自己从母亲身边带离而感到厌恶。  
“阿瓦隆有个十分残酷的刑罚。”摩根伸手敲敲那颗橡树，“对于背叛者，我们会剥光他的皮，把他放置在橡木里，让他在极致的痛苦中死去。”  
年幼的男孩倒吸一口凉气。他突然对眼前的橡树产生了强烈的恐惧，仿佛此时此刻，橡木里就有一位背叛者，嘴里塞满树叶，身上皮被剥光，只剩下一口气苟延残喘着。  
摩根对他的反应很是满意，过了一会儿，突然说：“现在，你手里的橡子会让你感到被剥皮的苦痛。”  
加拉哈德睁大双眼。还未等他反应过来，剧痛便传遍全身，他的皮肉被掀起，被翻卷，被什么尖锐的物品剥下。他哭喊起来，发出连自己都难以置信的惨绝人寰的声音，狂乱地甩手想把橡子给扔掉，橡子却黏在掌心似的，怎么也摆脱不了。烈焰在全身上下灼烧，他皮开肉绽，红肉暴露在阴森森的空气中，湖水洒在上面，盐渗进里头，于是痛中掺了痒，更令人抓狂。他分明即将窒息，嘴里却被胡乱塞了一把树叶，辛辣的清香弥漫开来，给予他最后的养分，延宕他的死亡。  
是摩根将他从谵妄中救出。“怎么了，孩子？”她蹲在他面前，温和地说，“这橡子就是普通的橡子，没有任何魔力的呀。它既不能使你感到被剥皮，也不能消减你的疲惫。”  
果真，那种长途跋涉的疲惫感再度出现，笼罩了他年幼的身体。他愣愣地盯着手中的橡子，确实，它是那么普通，加拉哈德稍微用点力就可以捏碎。  
“记住了，孩子。”摩根严肃地说，“或许有朝一日，薇薇安那个女人会褫夺你的一切，将你逐出阿瓦隆……不出意外，她会用和我如出一辙的方法。希望到了那时，你能想起今日，你能坚持本心，将她的咒术踩在脚下。”  
在阿瓦隆的那些年，薇薇安教给他魔法，并逼迫他学习剑术。他不得不听，否则薇薇安就会禁止他进食，或者关他禁闭。好在后来他的练习有了成果，因此湖上夫人的面容愈发地柔和起来。她当然是爱他的，他是她本不可能拥有的祖孙。就像多年前她抚养兰斯洛特长大，现在，那双经历了许多岁月仍然柔嫩如初的双手要再度将加拉哈德养大。  
随着时间的流逝，当年的小男孩俨然已成长为翩翩少年，薇薇安美丽动人的外貌却未曾改变。 自从亚瑟王将不列颠变为基督教国家，薇薇安便越来越沉默寡言，并且很明显地对教加拉哈德魔法失去了兴趣。终于有一天，她把他从床上扯起来，告诉他明天一早就得远远离开阿瓦隆。  
“你会离开阿瓦隆，前往卡美洛。”  
“明白。”  
“你会坐在圆桌最危险的位置上，成为亚瑟的心腹。”  
“明白。”  
“你会为寻找圣杯献出生命，死时还未成年。”  
“明白。”  
“你会失掉所有魔法，所有精灵的祝福，沦落为普通人。”  
“……明白。”  
薇薇安满意地离开，木门合上时拖出虚幻的回音，投影到加拉哈德缄默的脸庞上。她走后，他突然间心下一惊：这么多年来他住在这间房里，被橡木包围着，就像——是的，就像橡树内的囚犯。  
恐惧紧紧攫住他的心，他抱紧了膝盖，将头埋进膝盖间苦闷地呼吸。孤独是他熟知的情感，他最早的记忆便是母亲痛哭着哀求摩根不要带走自己唯一的儿子，之后摩根与薇薇安决裂不再来阿瓦隆时他也感到了深深的孤独，而现在，他即将被圣岛放逐，即将在双重意义上变为孑然一身。  
第二天清晨，薇薇安让他喝下一碗药汤。“这会夺去你体内施展魔法的力量。”她以庄严的语气道。他全部喝下去，滚烫苦涩的药汤似乎在胃里翻江倒海，表示强烈的不满。  
“现在，你不再被精灵祝福。”薇薇安道，“但请允许我给予你最后的祝福……祝福你，男孩。”  
“谢谢您，湖上夫人。”他低头回答。  
薇薇安送他乘上离开阿瓦隆的小舟。那小舟是由魔力驱使的，它将载着他穿透阿瓦隆的迷雾，去往繁荣的卡美洛。  
他伫立在舟上。药汤里不知名的毒素正贪婪饕餮地掠夺他的魔力，他苦闷无比，不禁伛偻起背部，肩膀更是小幅度地不断痉挛，根本无法控制。  
迷雾正在消散。加拉哈德感知到大气中的魔力正变得越来越稀薄，很快，他将踏上一片未有蕴藏魔力的土地。  
我得做点什么！——这个念头突兀地出现在他脑海里。他着急起来，努力地思考着。一定有什么搞错了，一定有更好的选择，我不该就这么沦为薇薇安刀俎下的鱼肉……有什么东西被我忽略了，我得想起来，我得想起来。我得想起来！  
“摩根……”他念出那个阔别已久的名字。  
——啊，是了。  
坚持本心，不忘昨日……这就是您想告诉我的吗，摩根女士？  
加拉哈德用力攥紧了拳头。他的长袍被湖上的狂风吹得猎猎作响，他的头发也不断地翻飞，遮蔽住自己的视线，他似乎渗出泪来。魔力确实随着迷雾的消散变得越来越稀薄了，他必须抓紧时间。  
“这点咒术就想束缚住我吗？”他几近咆哮地对体内的毒素说，对这萦绕的雾气说，对这铅灰的湖水说，对不在场的薇薇安说，“能束缚我的，从来就只有我自己。就只有我自己而已！”  
木舟载着他驶出了浓稠的迷雾。阳光如同一把利剑，刺破厚重的云层，直指大地时却被微风软化成金色绸带，轻柔地披到他肩膀上。有那么一瞬间他对未知的现状感到畏缩，但紧接着，他体内的毒素被一种全新的力量尽数驱赶——他赶在最后一刻夺回了本应被薇薇安褫夺的魔力，尽管他还不太明白自己是怎么做到的。  
阳光如血管内新鲜的魔力般，让温暖在他身上静静地流淌。  
从此，加拉哈德再也没被橡树的梦魇困扰过。  
  
05  
  
“你醒了。”  
这是一个虚弱然而沉稳的老人声音。加拉哈德睁开双眼，视线一时间有些模糊，好一会儿才看清眼前老人布满皱纹的脸庞。他下意识觉得有点眼熟，下一刻，他猛地蹦起来，身体条件反射地做出了防备姿势，警觉地审视着老人。  
——这位老人，不正是先前教堂中央壁画上的教皇吗？  
“请相信，我没有恶意。是我救下了你，加拉哈德爵士。”教皇不动声色。  
确实，现在他的身体并无大碍。加拉哈德放松了一些，却依旧警惕：“您是如何得知我的名字的？”  
加拉哈德并没有佩戴勋章或是其它能够表明身份的物品，况且虽然他不像生前的莫德雷德和加雷斯那般极端地以头盔遮掩面目，但也尽量避免在不得不透露真名的情况下让别人看到自己的容貌。因此，尽管他并未在教皇身上嗅到危险的气息，仍然无法完全放心。  
“我听那个带你来这的小姑娘说的。”  
“……莫德雷德爵士。”  
他放松了原本攥紧的拳头，然而紧接着，他的心情再度变得沉重。他仍记得下坠的前一秒，莫德雷德朝他伸出的虚幻的手。难道她也跟着他坠落至此了吗？  
想到这里，他匆匆对老人鞠了个躬：“感谢您的帮助，我必须去找我的同僚了。”  
“别急，她正在睡觉——她先前守着你足足十个小时了。”教皇缓缓地说，“而且，加拉哈德爵士，我想我们有必要聊聊。”  
“抱歉，我不认为这有什么必要性。”  
“有的。”教皇说，“比如，你那句‘能束缚我的从来就只有我自己’。”  
加拉哈德蹙起了眉头。看来一时半会儿是没法离开了。  
“这么说，您知道很多事。”  
“是的。不过，你的心境我并不了解。你成功地瞒过湖上夫人，夺回了魔力，可是据我所知，你的一生都没有用过那魔力。这是否跟你的自我束缚有关？”  
“……你到底是谁？”  
“我是谁不重要。”  
加拉哈德长长地叹了口气。辩驳在这个场合似乎是毫无必要的，眼前这位老人能够说出这些话，便已经证明了这是一次对他的考验。  
既然如此，他要做的就只有坦然应战。  
“对。虽然夺回了魔力，而我也认为那是属于我的东西，但……那终归是我瞒着我的导师的，是不可告人的特异能力。因此，在夺回魔力不久之后，我就对自己发誓，无论如何，都不能使用这份力量。”  
加拉哈德还以为教皇会对他的誓言发表异议，然而对方只是点点头，转移了话题：“你已经把你在阿瓦隆的时光回忆了一遍。有从中察觉出什么疑点吗？”  
“是的。”加拉哈德自觉语气带了几分沉重，“我在想，是否薇薇安从一开始就没有夺走我的魔力。摩根和薇薇安——那些女祭司，只要她们愿意就可以让自己看上去无比高大。我猜测薇薇安给我的药汤只是个幌子，是心理暗示，而摩根不过教会了我如何应对。”  
“很合理的推测。”教皇说，仍然面无表情，“现在，你可以做你想做的事了。”  
  
熟睡中的莫德雷德看上去与任何一个甜美的女孩无异。她的睫毛如蜻蜓振动翅膀般轻微抖动着，恬静的睡颜与侧身蜷缩的姿势让人难以想象她是一位战士。  
加拉哈德想起教皇说她先前在自己身边守了足足十个小时。愧疚与微小的快乐同时涌上他的心头，仿佛在寒冷的冬夜喝下半杯醇醪。他蹑手蹑脚地走过去，怕吵醒莫德雷德，然而她已经猛地睁开了双眼。那双翡翠眼眸对上他的那一刹那渗漏出了凶恶的视线，如一只被扰安宁的豹子般尖锐。好在，那视线立即柔软下来。  
“你醒了啊，加拉哈德。”她从床上坐起来，若无其事地笑着，两颗小虎牙甚至在折射空中蜂蜜色的微光。  
加拉哈德这才猛然意识到，莫德雷德根本就不是什么甜美的少女——即使在她酣睡的时候。她永远都处于备战状态。若在她睁眼的那一刹那，看到的不是加拉哈德的脸，而是别的什么危险生物，一定会毫不犹豫地抄起一旁的剑直指对方。  
而加拉哈德又何尝不是这样。他的童稚时代在摩根将橡子放进他手里的那一瞬间就结束了，从今以后，他再没有真正安稳地睡过。  
“莫德雷德爵士休息了多久呢？”  
“嗯？不太清楚啊。没关系，反正我现在又精神抖擞了。”她甩甩脑袋，将这个问题轻描淡写地一笔带过，丝毫未提之前在加拉哈德床边守了半天的事情。  
  
离开之前，他们与教皇告别。  
“谢谢您向我们伸出援手。”出乎意料的是，弯腰说出这句话的是莫德雷德。  
“这是我的职责。”教皇不带任何情感地回答，“我在这里，便是为了救坠落至此的人。”  
教皇指引他们通过一条秘道回到了地面之上。秘道的尽头便是原先那个教堂，可是——莫德雷德和加拉哈德都注意到了——教堂的地板完好无损，丝毫没有裂开的痕迹。  
“真奇怪……”莫德雷德四处张望着，“难道，这是另一个教堂吗？”  
“有些事还是别说出口的好。”加拉哈德说，“无论如何，这次我们总该出去了。”  
他们顺利地、完全没遇到阻碍地离开了这个教堂。两匹马仍被拴在树上，却出人意料地神采奕奕，一点饥渴或是慌张的神色都没有表现出来，看见他们时还发出了轻快短促的嗥叫。  
“它们没有排便。”莫德雷德观察后说道。  
“是啊。”加拉哈德抚上了自己那匹马，熟悉的感触传到手心，“简直像教堂外的时间静止了一样。”  
“教皇那句‘我在这里便是为了救坠落至此的人’也很奇怪……”莫德雷德说，“算了，至少我们没有遭到什么实质的伤害——除了那该死的骷髅，但它很快就被我们消灭了。”  
  
阳光不再毒辣，清爽温润的气息弥漫在空中，混杂着一股子难以忽视的马骚味。无论是人还是马，都被蚊子折腾得心烦意乱，不同的是人已经无奈地接受了现实。莫德雷德那匹烈马终究是暴露出本性，急躁而狂乱地间歇性前奔，好几次都远远地甩开了加拉哈德，莫德雷德不得不死命攥着缰绳。  
“今晚我一定要拿鞭子抽这小贱货一顿。”加拉哈德赶上她时，她恶狠狠地说。  
幸运的是，走了一小段路后，蚊虫没有郊野那么多了，刚烈的母马再度在莫德雷德的驾驭下变得乖顺。  
此时他们还处于郊野，视野开阔，风在平原上呼啸而过。走了一段路后，莫德雷德无意间回头一望，顿时“啊”地一声叫了出来。  
“莫德雷德爵士？怎么了？”  
“也没  
  
06  
  
那天晚上莫德雷德果真拿鞭子狠狠地把母马给抽了一顿。加拉哈德没有观看，莫德雷德在马厩里鞭打烈马时，加拉哈德正在简陋旅店的餐桌前默默无言地盯着桌上的黑面包，但他清晰地听见母马夹着愤怒与不甘的哀嚎，仿佛从夜空的另一端远远传来。老板娘端来两块黄油时惊叹：“那女孩看上去娇小，没想到这么凶狠。”  
加拉哈德扯了扯嘴角，为那两块黄油对老板娘表达了感谢。凶狠？莫德雷德要是听到这个评价估计会高兴得很。她从不把这个词语当成贬义词。  
母马的嘶鸣渐渐微弱，不一会儿，莫德雷德带着一身的马骚味儿回来了。同样在餐厅里进食的旅客们都皱起眉头，还有人露骨地捂住了鼻子，但没有人敢接近一身戾气的莫德雷德。她的表情十分疲惫，双眼布满血丝，指甲里还嵌着血色的泥土。她看了加拉哈德一眼，直白地说：“我不饿，晚点再吃，先回房间了。”  
说完，她慢慢地移向楼梯口。紧接着，笨重靴子踏在木板上的沉重声音响起，不出一会儿，这声音就听不到了。  
加拉哈德无言地拿起一块黑面包，啃咬起来——味道过于干涩了。他注意到黄油已经开始融化，渗出颜色惨淡的液体，在碟子底部流淌。那汁液不会再凝固，如同加拉哈德的等待，将被包括他自己在内的所有人遗忘。  
他将盘碟端到楼上，询问莫德雷德要不要吃。莫德雷德趴在床上，听到加拉哈德的询问，便坐了起来，说了声好。她无言地咀嚼口感如木柴的黑面包，把它整个咽入胃部。她这样的人不会因为情绪不佳就拒绝进食。  
“你很不高兴，莫德雷德爵士。”加拉哈德说。  
“因为我觉得我和摩高斯没有区别。”莫德雷德带着厌烦说出了她的姨母的名字，“我们都以暴制暴。”  
“你们当然有区别。”  
“谢谢。”她露出微笑，脸上似乎添了些亮色，“我刚才只是在说气话。”  
  
翌日。  
误打误撞地，他们从众人口中获悉附近的森林有一头怪物在肆虐。所有近期去打猎或是游玩的人几乎再也没有回来过，极少数逃过一劫的人都声称自己目睹了怪物，它身形巨大，面目可憎，还对着人类不断发出沙哑的嗤笑声。这些逃脱者在回来后精神失常，并引发了众人的恐慌，人们都害怕那头怪物什么时候就会闯入镇子里。  
“那我们就去看看状况吧。”加拉哈德说。  
“那当然。”莫德雷德侧着脸有些惊奇地注视他，“我还以为会是我先说出这句话呢。”  
“看来我无意间给你留下了相当差的印象。”  
“没有啊，我还是很喜欢你的。”  
经历了一顿鞭打，那匹烈马却好像更加亲近莫德雷德了。这让加拉哈德不得不惊叹。按理说，想要驾驭烈马，鞭打是大忌，往往是越打越倔。这样的马被鞭打过后会从此痛恨它的主人，他甚至见过有一匹好马，因不肯干活被痛殴，过后几个壮汉合力将它束缚在树上，接近夜晚的时候，这匹马突然狂叫起来，在薄暮当中奋力挣脱麻绳，一跃而起，人们还没有反应过来发生了什么，尖锐的树枝便已贯穿它的身体。当然这是极端案例，但莫德雷德的状况，也非常令人难以置信了。  
两人进入森林。他们姑且把马拴在树上，没让它们跟着进去。  
森林里非常宁静——这种静是相对的，是由飞鸟悦耳的鸣叫与溪水流动的潺潺声衬托出来的。大风如海上的浪潮般袭过，发出一片綷縩声，清凉的感触如一条在山泉里浸过的毛巾一般敷在肌肤上。这片森林静得连松针被踩踏破碎的脆响都是那么清晰。  
“什么啊……真的有怪物吗？”莫德雷德百无聊赖地将双手别在脑后，“百姓好像都很喜欢这种东西啊。”  
然而她刚说完，就大为惊异地抓住了加拉哈德的手。加拉哈德也吃惊不小——因为树木突然纷纷往四周急遽退去，好似躺在木舟上看流云掠过视野。莫德雷德这时放开加拉哈德的手，毫不犹豫地让剑出鞘。她的绿瞳里燃起战士的火光，是紧张，也是兴奋。  
加拉哈德同样在暗地里组织起一张防守的大网。树木已经全部消失，狂风中传来不似生物可以发出的吼叫，紧接着，一头巨兽从天而降。大地都为此震荡，加拉哈德感到自己的身体差点承受不住而飞到半空。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”可是莫德雷德爆发出一阵大笑，“所谓的怪物，竟然是一只丑陋的蟾蜍，这是在开玩笑吗？！”  
确实。现在，蹲在他们两人前方的，毫无疑问是一只巨大的蟾蜍。它听懂了莫德雷德的嘲笑，发出更加愤怒的吼叫，笨重的身体朝着他们开始挪动。  
“加拉哈德，支援我！”莫德雷德高呼一声，冲上前去。  
加拉哈德此前以盾织出的大网发挥了作用。虽然蟾蜍不断地喷出深黄的毒雾，但莫德雷德毫发无损，因为毒已被那张防御的网尽数吸收，并转换成相应的力量袭向蟾蜍。  
莫德雷德露出自信的笑容。她正要一剑劈中它的心脏，蟾蜍却突然伸出一条长长的仿佛有自我意识的蠕动红舌，将她卷了起来。  
“莫德雷德！”  
加拉哈德吼了出声，接着，他用连他自己都难以想象的速度奔跑过去，锋利的盾侧硬生生地砍断了那令人作呕的舌头。  
大量血液喷涌而出，莫德雷德嫌弃地拨开缠着身体的黏腻断舌，对及时感来的加拉哈德露出一个微笑：“谢了，加拉哈德。”  
失去舌头的剧痛使蟾蜍狂乱地摇晃起来。它的巨掌似乎妄图要撕裂他们，幸亏它的智商看上去非常低，加上巨大的身体过于笨重，连调转方向都没有想到，于是两人迅速绕到它的侧面，各自用武器大力砍伐它的背部。  
“不行！”蟾蜍摇晃得越来越厉害，莫德雷德不耐烦地说，“这家伙皮糙肉厚的！让开，加拉哈德！跑得越远越好！”  
说完，她便从蟾蜍的背部跳下，迅速地拉开了距离。见状，加拉哈德听从她的话语，一直撤退到了防御网的边界。  
“好！那么现在——消失吧，你这令人作呕的生物！”  
莫德雷德高声呐喊，发动了她的秘技。  
一霎时，天地之间都被白金色的强光充斥。  
加拉哈德下意识地闭上了眼睛。尽管如此，他的眼角还是渗出了生理性泪水。  
不是因为强光，而是因为强光中央，最为耀眼的少女。  
从他的视角来看，她瘦削的肩仿佛背负着一整片浅金色天空。  
——灿然辉耀的王剑。  
那才是莫德雷德身为剑士，真正的力量。  
大地再一次强烈地震荡，只不过这一次是在莫德雷德的力量之下怯懦地颤抖。地上出现了龟裂，不断地往四周延伸，几乎到了加拉哈德脚边才总算停下来。  
沙石泥土全部飘飞在空中。等到它们重归地面，并掀起一阵灰色尘雾，那巨大的蟾蜍已然成了几块毫无生命力的肉。而莫德雷德将剑抗在肩上，如战神般向他走来。  
这时，刚才急遽消失的树木，像是从未离开过那样又出现在他们四周。再定睛一看，蟾蜍的碎尸和满地的污秽都已经不见了。  
“看样子，我们俩共同解决了一个怪物。”她的牙齿刷得洁白，让加拉哈德想到莹薄如纸的东方白玉，“哦，对了——你刚才是不是叫我莫德雷德？”  
“……这，有吗？我应该好好地说了爵士啊。”  
“你绝对直接叫了我的名字！”  
“记不清了。你说有就有吧。”  
“你这什么态度啊！好像我骗你一样！”  
听着少女不满的叫声，加拉哈德背过身去，悄悄地笑了一下。  
能与她共同解决掉被百姓们畏惧的“怪物”，的确是他未曾想过的事情。  
而这体验并不坏。  
  
07  
  
“我想和你谈谈。”  
当莫德雷德终于对他说出这句话时，加拉哈德的内心出奇地平静。他只是缓缓地抬头，直视她绿如翡翠的双眼。  
“这一路上发生了太多不在你的预料之中的事情。”她严厉地盯着他，“告诉我，加拉哈德——你真的在走那条寻找圣杯的道路吗？”  
加拉哈德深吸一口气，如实回答，“没有。”  
他几乎听见苍蝇落在煮熟的牛肉上的声音，也许此刻它正贪婪地享受着肥腻的油水。过了很久，莫德雷德在愈来愈深的黑暗中轻叹了一口气，站起来，背对着他。  
“你欺骗了我。”  
“我没有欺骗你，莫德雷德爵士。我从来没说过我要走与生前一模一样的道路。”  
“可是至少你隐瞒了事实，而我却因着不知情的缘故舍弃了一切：一切唾手可得的荣光，一切亟待宣泄的仇恨——为的是能与你一同寻找圣杯。”  
“你应该并不喜欢圣杯——”  
“当然不喜欢！”她突然吼出了声，转过身狠狠扯着加拉哈德的衣服，脸上写满了愤怒，“你以为我是为了什么才与你一同踏上这没有尽头的旅行？！谁说我是为了圣杯？！我是为了你啊——是为了连死都做不到的你啊！”  
她松开手，烦躁地将她原本就毛毛躁躁的头发揉得更加凌乱。片刻，她似乎强迫自己镇定了下来，重新将冰冷的视线投向加拉哈德。  
“还有一件事我早就想问你了。为什么你始终在拒绝使用武力，好像这是你的一种洁癖？你的骑士精神总不至于比身为叛逆骑士的我还要孱弱吧？”  
——为什么你始终在拒绝使用武力，好像这是你的一种洁癖？  
或许是吧。加拉哈德心想。或许，这就是洁癖，是对血的排斥与对死的厌恶。  
尽管正如莫德雷德所说——他被困囿于生死线上，没有活着却也做不到去死，但他确实是打心底里热爱着生命本身的——也包括他人的生命。他始终无法轻易地剥夺他人活着的权利。  
忽然之间他确信必须让莫德雷德认识真正的他了。  
“你为什么觉得骑士道等同于武力？”加拉哈德站起来。  
莫德雷德一怔。  
“我的骑士道……不是武力，而是‘保护’啊，莫德雷德爵士。”他走到窗边，看的却不是窗外的景色而是生锈的铁栏，“在你看来，我挥舞着盾迎敌的姿态应该是很愚蠢的吧——何况我还是在用盾背攻击。但是，莫德雷德爵士，此盾存在的意义，本就不是为了伤害他人，而是为了让盾牌后的人活下去。不是为了战斗，而是为了守护。”  
莫德雷德的唇微微翕动了一下，“你不能否认，好些时候，攻击才是最好的防御。”  
“我没有要否定你的战斗方式的意思。你会这么想，多半是因为你的骑士道是‘剑’吧。”加拉哈德略带惆怅地说，“莫德雷德爵士，你是锋利的剑。你的剑虽不是全圆桌最强，却毫无疑问是最狂，这也是你的魅力之一。至于我——从一开始，我就没有选择剑之路。我走的是荒凉无人烟的盾之路，而我不曾为此后悔。”  
很长一段时间内，他们都陷入自己的沉思，没有开口吐出哪怕一个音节。仿佛过了足有一百年，莫德雷德终止了这份寂静。  
“这样啊，”她声音嘶哑道，“是我发现得太晚了——想必，这便是我们最大的分歧吧。你走的是盾之路，我走的是剑之路，这决定了我们对强弱、得失、生死等等事情的观点都截然不同。我们本质上是不适合一同前行的啊。”  
加拉哈德猛地转过身。莫德雷德的语气太过凄凉和无奈，他似乎已经猜到她接下来要说什么。  
“既然如此，我们不如分开——好，决定了，我天一亮就走。抱歉了，加拉哈德，是我一开始不知羞耻地缠上来，自顾自地说什么要和你一同寻找圣杯，却忽视了你本人的意愿。”  
“莫德雷德爵士，你没有任何错。”加拉哈德心情沉重地指出，“让你说出这种话的我才是真正的罪人。”  
我们都知道，一个主动选择离开的人，对自己的同伴表达出“都是我的错”的意思，很大程度上恰恰是对同伴的失望，然而碍于残存的温情，以及不想再与对方产生争执的不耐烦，只得一昧地将所有责任揽在自己身上，其实反倒在无形中否定了同伴。因此，莫德雷德那或许是出于心软的话语，实际上给加拉哈德的伤害不亚于多年前被迫离开亲生母亲。  
  
莫德雷德收拾自己的行囊。她本就没有太多自己的私人物品，即使有意放慢速度，也绝不会耗上太多的时间。  
黎明的天空犹如死鱼浑浊不堪的眼珠，天光仍蕴藉于云层后方，仿佛羞怯的孩童。稍微一个不注意，天际便已经如同燃起橙色火焰般发光发亮。一缕惨淡的日光被窗户的铁栏分割，虚弱地跌在莫德雷德的金发上、肩头上、半弯着的腰上，又被加拉哈德收进眼底。  
“我收好了。”她说，“那么，再见啦。”  
“至少最后一起吃一顿早餐吧。”加拉哈德说，但是态度并不强硬。  
“算了吧。这种时刻，分离来得越快就越好。”  
她轻轻吹了一声口哨，大约是想缓解紧张的氛围，却不慎破了音，让加拉哈德联想到鸟儿的翅膀被利箭穿透，染血的羽毛在半空中软无力地随风翩跹。  
“莫德雷德爵士，”他说，“少喝点酒。”  
她顿了一下，“我会记住的。”过了一会儿她平静地补充，“如无意外，这应该是你最后一次提醒我了。”  
  
她随意地把行囊用手挎在肩上，穿上她那双御寒效果颇佳的靴子，只留给加拉哈德一个倨傲、倔强的背影。他倚在墙壁上无言地目送她离开，表面上十分平静，牙齿却早已深深地咬进颤抖的下唇。他们的告别没有分毫仪式感——就像他们决定共同踏上旅途时一样。这段旅程怎么开始就怎么结束。  
  
08  
  
成熟麦穗一般金黄的阳光将盐味涂抹在码头上。加拉哈德无言地攥紧拳头，喉咙忽地涌起一阵苦艾般的酸涩。十个小时以前他选择把他的马卖掉；现在，他是真正地孑然一身了。  
海鸥扑簌双翼自蔚蓝的天空急速下降，于灰蓝色的水面上掠开两排雪花般的弧线，激起的泡沫比拍打港湾的浪花看上去更为肮脏。海与天的界限被过于明媚的阳光氤氲得模糊不清，船仿佛是从世界的另一端缓缓向他靠近。他眨了眨酸痛的眼睛，突然意识到自己是要上这艘船的。  
似乎在有关莫德雷德的事情上，加拉哈德从来都倾向于选择逃避。  
  
暗无天日的船舱里，加拉哈德日复一日地蜷缩在一个布满灰尘、蛛网与尿腥味的角落，把玩着脖子上缠绕的凯尔特十字架。自从他成为基督徒以来，便一直戴着它，到死都没有摘下来过。  
某一天，他突然冒出一个想法——  
我真的配得上这十字架吗？  
“你真的配得上这十字架吗？”  
加拉哈德心中一惊，手几乎在一瞬间之内摸到了腰上别着的匕首。接着，他便看见了教皇面无表情如同死尸的脸。  
不过这么一来他就确认了一件事——这位身份不明的教皇，是圣杯制造出的幻影。  
“你为什么信仰基督？”老人的语气十分平静，却也蕴藉着威严，并且是那种从未尝过失败滋味的强者的威严，“在我看来，你成为基督徒，只是因为预言说你会成为基督徒。作为上帝的信仰者，你表现出来的姿态完全合格；但是，加拉哈德爵士，你对基督真正的看法是什么？”  
仿佛是察觉到加拉哈德内心的错愕与挣扎，教皇的身影迅速地扭曲为色彩奇异的波澜，紧接着便彻底消失于阴暗的船舱中。  
银发的少年缓慢地松开先前攥紧刀柄的右手。他再度玩弄起那个闪烁银辉的十字架，这一次他空虚的内心被对于自身信仰的沉思所代替。  
  
那些晦涩无比的日子，加拉哈德很少离开船舱到甲板上，自然也就无法辨别白昼与黑夜。他靠着水手们给他送来的酒水与鱼肉默默地估计时日。有些时候百无聊赖的船妓会特地来找他——就跟男人喜欢让贞女堕落一样，女人也热衷于让神父、圣徒一类的虔诚者产生欲望；但她们很快就会被他的神态吓跑，因为他的双眼总是半阖着，没有人知道他是睡还是醒，连他自己都不大清楚自己身处的是梦境还是现实。只有在他把浑浊不堪的酒水灌入喉咙时，才会朦朦胧胧地想到，明明他都劝莫德雷德少喝点酒了，自己却过上了只喝酒不喝水的生活。他也无可奈何：在船上，清水永远比浊酒难觅。  
终于有一天，他睁开眼睛，在一片虚空中站了起来。  
他的心情出奇地平静。过去他所有的惶恐其实都是对自身信仰的怀疑，而这一刻，他终于做到了正视自己的内心。  
“我不相信人生来便是有罪的。”他以轻柔的嗓音道，语气不卑不亢，“善恶只是相对的基准，人类应有权选择属于自己的基准，这不由他人决定，不由神父决定，甚至不由上帝决定。这是上帝赋予人类的神圣权利。女性不是人类的原罪，人类也不必穷尽一生赎罪，这才是我所信仰的基督。”  
他说完以上话语，有些难受地扯紧了衣襟，大口大口地呼吸船舱内本就不清新的空气。并非因为一口气说了如此多的话语喘不过气来，而是因为言语本身过于沉重，让他感到大脑有些晕眩。  
“全是歪理邪说。”老人沧桑的声音在他身后响起。  
加拉哈德没有感到惊讶。他缓缓地转过身，默默地注视着教皇皱纹纵横的干枯脸庞。  
教皇背着手在船舱内踱步，“按照你刚才的说法，你触碰了一个基督教徒最不该触碰的命题，那便是自由意志。你认为上帝赋予人选择善恶的能力，这正是人性的尊严和价值所在，而罪是这种自由意志的滥用——你犯了贝拉基主义的错误。”  
“也许。”加拉哈德坦然，“无论如何，这才是我的信仰所在。”  
他的声音，以及他的内心，没有一丝的胆怯。他坚信这便是他的正义，是值得他风雨兼程的征途，即使被视为异端被视为歪门邪道，也要面无惧色地走下去。  
教皇叹了口气。但那绝不是失望，因为他始终毫无波澜的眼睛里终于泛起温润的涟漪，晶莹的液体沿着密集的纹路沟壑淌动，聚散的水光使得他泥黄色的脸庞蒙上一层翳。  
他低垂着头，声音哀怆如同受伤的狼，“没想到，还有人能说出这样的话。”  
教皇的身影逐渐变得稀薄，“一百年了，距离我的朋友被英诺森一世处以极刑，已经足足一百年了……”  
“——您的朋友是……！”  
加拉哈德猛地往前踏了一步。可惜，老人的身影已然从他眼前消失，什么痕迹都没有留下。  
他低头盯着胸前的十字架，心情重新变得沉重。  
百年前，主张自然恩典说与自由意志的隐修士贝拉基被英诺森一世谴责，随即被处以绝罚。其学说与圣奥古斯丁的恩宠论完全相悖，是毋庸置疑的异端。  
如此看来，我离圣杯又远了一步。加拉哈德心想。  
  
09  
  
双足再度踏上陆地时，已是凛冬。  
鹅毛大雪纷纷扬扬，将世界染成纯白。加拉哈德哆嗦着伸出手，让几片雪花落入掌心。利刃般的寒冷渗进皮肤，直刺骨髓，他却觉得心中好似燃起了火焰，将浑身上下流淌的血液都灼烧至沸腾。  
这就是法兰克的雪。他想。  
“其实……”不经意间他呢喃出声，“我是希望你和我一起来法兰克的啊，莫德雷德爵士……”  
  
他在简陋的小旅馆住下，付钱时大腹便便的老板以怀疑的眼神打量着他。他身处故乡，却语言不通，只能以曾经自学的磕磕巴巴的日常用语和简单的手势与人交谈。最终他拿着一串黯淡无光的钥匙打开顶楼的房间时，感觉像历经了一场鏖战那样疲累不堪。  
加拉哈德瘫在床上，毫不在意床单的脏乱与床板的硬冷。壁炉里的枞木忠实地燃烧着自己，发出炽热的橘红火光，时而响起的噼啪声仿佛一只浆果正在炸裂。雪花在他发间融化，眼睫毛上凝结的霜同样开始滴滴答答，落进加拉哈德眼底，宛如逆流的泪。  
他想也许圣杯加快了那艘船的速度——从不列颠到法兰克所花的时日应该要比他所经历的更为漫长。也有可能是暗无天日的船舱让他失去了时间的概念，以至于一个不留神，他便已经抵达了目的地。  
他从床上坐了起来，一跃而起，开始活动自己僵硬的肌肉。不管怎么说，他不打算再让自己像此前那样颓废与浑噩了。  
  
最初的几天，他就像任何一个时间充裕的旅行者一样，随意地在居住的旅馆附近活动，体验这块地方的风土人情。  
他并不着急。他的圣骑之旅，只能由他自己来决定。来法兰克是他决定的，没有人能告诉他要去哪里寻觅圣杯，而他现在所能做的仅有顺从自己的内心，以平稳的心情等待下一个契机。  
很快，他便遇到了这个契机。  
  
“……城北那边的……”  
“……女性游侠……”  
“……雪一样的白发……”  
  
加拉哈德停下了进餐的动作，凝神静听餐厅另一端传来的粗俗的交谈。餐厅里人声嘈杂，且夹着刀叉敲击盘碟的刺耳脆响，他不得不用精灵的祝福短暂地强化了一下听力，即使如此，由于他的法语水平实在偏低，只听到了一些断断续续的句子，不过总算是勉强弄明白了他们在谈论什么。  
原本他应该是对这些真伪不明的轶闻抱着一笑而过的态度的。然而，他听到的一些词语让他莫名地焦躁起来。  
他无意识地拔下一根头发。掌心里那根发柔软银白，在灯芯草的微光里闪烁着银辉。  
犹如法兰克的雪。  
  
第二日，雪停了。  
冬日的阳光温暖金黄如同蜜糖。雪地耀眼得几乎灼伤眼睛，踏过去，平整表面便会出现无数败花形状的密匝的凹陷。  
“您要去找那个白发女孩？！”被询问的中年男子露出了嫌恶的表情，“说起来，您也是白发……您是异乡人吧？我奉劝您，还是不要和那魔女扯上关系比较好。”  
就这样，加拉哈德一连问了五个人，才勉强得知了她的住所。他被告知白天时她一般是不在的，于是决定傍晚再去寻找。  
  
黄昏时分。薄暮将雪染成淡淡的玫瑰色，犹如数朵鲜花在雪地上盛开。加拉哈德摸摸发痛的耳根，想到圆桌从前有一位骑士，百年一遇的凛冽日子里没有做好防寒措施，左边的耳朵掉了一大块。他只希望同样的灾祸不要降临到自己身上。  
周围的景物逐渐黯淡下来。途径的人们偶尔向他投来诧异的视线，他只能装作若无其事。到后来，每一个经过的人都像他要找的少女，可是事实上他们都没有长着银白如雪的长发。  
他百无聊赖地回想起最初那个中年男子所说的“异乡人”，心下顿时一阵郁塞。的确，他不能算是纯正的法兰克人——但他也不应被说成异乡人。  
夜色在雪地之上漫开，浓重的黑暗包裹了整片村庄。即使精灵的祝福使得加拉哈德夜间的视力要优于常人，也还是感到周遭的一切愈发地模糊不清起来。  
正在此时，远方的夜空，被一缕月牙般的银白划破。  
加拉哈德感到呼吸有些困难。他暗地里攥紧了掌心，凝神等待着那个越来越向自己靠近的身影。  
对方显然也注意到了他，因为那个缓缓靠近的身影在中途出现了停滞。两双同样敏锐的眼睛在虚空中交汇了片刻，紧接着，白发少女再度前行，这一次她径直走到了加拉哈德面前不远的地方。  
近距离的观察使加拉哈德心头一紧。女孩深色的瞳眸像一条蛇，钻进加拉哈德已经冻得发僵的身体里。  
漫长的对峙终于结束——女孩张开了双唇。  
“你好，”她冷静地说，“我的名字是加拉哈德。”  
  
10  
  
火焰如同某种野兽的爪牙，正抓挠着少女缄默的侧脸。她慢慢地将手里洗得发白的布娃娃转来转去，心事重重地坐了许久，才将目光转向加拉哈德。  
“你好像很喜欢这个娃娃。”见她迟迟不开口，加拉哈德只好自找话题。  
“我才不喜欢它。”少女说，“薇薇安把我的魔力封印在了里面。”  
“……所以，你并没有夺回魔力。”  
“是啊。尽管如此，我还是被所有村民称为魔女。”她苦笑着轻抚了一下自己银白的长发，“明明我已经被那片蕴藏着魔力的土地驱逐了。”  
加拉哈德忽然感到一阵不适。他将之归罪于室内沉闷的空气，于是扯开了靠近颈部的一粒纽扣。  
“他们都知道我从不列颠来。”少女低垂着眸，“就因为这一点，他们从一开始便理所当然地将我排除在他们的生活之外，认为我没有资格像他们一样在这片土地上活着。……我想回不列颠很久了。”  
“可是在不列颠也是一样的。”加拉哈德的声音有些嘶哑，“也是一样的……正如法兰克人觉得你是不列颠人一样，不列颠人也一定会觉得你是法兰克人。”  
  
他终于明白那种郁塞从何而来了，或者说他从一开始就明白，只是下意识地不去面对。  
他想起兰斯洛特——他的父亲——在上一个世界他动身寻找圣杯的那个清晨，兰斯洛特去送他，整个过程里兰斯洛特嘘寒问暖加拉哈德则习惯性地以只言片语敷衍，空气中充斥着淡淡的尴尬，最后就连兰斯洛特也闭了嘴。可是正当加拉哈德骑上马，要出发的时候，兰斯洛特突然在后面出声叫住了他。  
“加拉哈德，你要记住，”兰斯洛特的语气从来没有那么悲怆过，“像你我这种人——像我们这种人，是没有真正的归宿的。我们身体里流淌着的血液来自不同的国度，无论走到哪里，我们都是异乡人，生无流连之所，死无葬身之地。惟有亲缘关系是最强大的，它能让你记住你是谁。所以，不要忘记你的父母是什么人。”  
  
“是啊……那种事我明白。”女孩嘟囔着，突然转移了话题，“你知道加拉哈德这个名字的含义吗？”  
“——爱尔兰语中的‘月光’，对吗？”加拉哈德心情复杂地回忆起莫德雷德对他说过的话。  
“对，但它还有更为深沉的含义。”女孩说，“准确来说，是‘月光’这个含义还可以与另外一样东西联系起来。——在遥远的秦尼策，人们习惯于将某种动物视为高贵的月亮神。”  
“什么动物？”  
“蟾蜍。”她轻轻地微笑了一下。  
加拉哈德惊讶地睁大双眼。他立即想起了先前与莫德雷德共同打败的那只丑陋的巨大蟾蜍，以及曾经裹住她身体的那条黏腻红舌，不禁浑身一阵恶心：难道我与那种动物竟然还有这样的联系吗？  
下一刻，他似乎有所顿悟。  
若他与蟾蜍真的有这般的联系，恐怕，当天那只巨大的蟾蜍便是圣杯在其中作崇的结果。那或许是加拉哈德心中深藏的丑陋。  
“你都经历了些什么？”这一次，轮到加拉哈德自己提问了。  
“我吗，”与他同名的少女将脊背靠在矮小的木椅上，满脸的无所谓，“被薇薇安驱逐以后，我想到来法兰克投靠亲属，但那些贵族根本不承认我。那之后，我一直流浪。然后……就这样了。”  
她说得相当含糊，但加拉哈德觉得这恐怕就是她能讲的全部了。  
“还有一个问题。”他犹豫着开口，“非常抱歉……你是圣杯制造出来的幻影吗？”  
少女顿了一下，“不。”她温和地回答，“我以为你是。”  
  
后来当加拉哈德终于决定离开法兰克，回想起这个奇妙的夜晚，忽然间就明白了回到故乡的意义。虽然实际上加拉哈德在阿瓦隆接受的教育告诉他母亲的故乡才是人类的故乡，但在他的心底深处，只要他还未曾踏上法兰克的土地，他就始终是身处异乡。  
人只有在故乡，才可能遇见自己。  
  
11  
  
莫德雷德给马儿喂了块方糖。她若有所思地靠在一边墙上，啃着如木柴般干涩硬冷的面包。加拉哈德和兰斯洛特那样的法兰克人大概会很喜欢这种口感，她想着，鄙夷地蹙了蹙眉。  
“没想到只剩下你陪着我了。”  
她轻轻抚摸着粗糙的马背，手心在上方感受到鞭子凸起的痕迹。她有些心疼，却并不同情——数年前，她也被摩高斯一次又一次地鞭打。每次她都紧紧咬着下唇，直至血腥味溢满口腔，泪水则永远只在眼眶里打转。  
  
对摩高斯，莫德雷德说不上憎恨。那个女人给她的影响也就仅限于那几年，更重要的是，莫德雷德从来没有在乎过摩高斯。自懂事起，她便冷眼看着摩高斯与她的男人们在家内进进出出。  
莫德雷德被安排在最糟糕的房间里，那个小小的房间堆着乱七八糟的废弃品，孩子们的便盆也放在那个房间的角落，莫德雷德每天就是在那股难以言喻的臭味中入睡与醒来。摩高斯曾戏谑地说莫德雷德作为一个废弃品，正好待在杂物间里。但她似乎忽略了——莫德雷德的房间离她自己的房间凑巧是整个家里最近的。  
北境的孩子们很容易知道男女如何交配。莫德雷德五岁的时候就目睹过公猪与母猪繁衍后代，说实话那让她想到兰马洛克和摩高斯。兰马洛克——那个年轻英俊的圆桌骑士，却独钟情于已经生下四个孩子的摩高斯。很多个夜晚莫德雷德在那个始终洋溢着屎尿臭味的房间里，睁着一双梅花鹿般的大眼，侧耳倾听不远处传来的声音：摩高斯刻意娇媚的呻吟；兰马洛克粗重的喘息。好些时候她甚至可以在内心默数他们往返的次数。最后他们双双在床上被高文、加雷斯和加赫雷斯杀死。那天莫德雷德正好不在，事情发生后她听阿格凡说，摩高斯和兰马洛克死的时候，窗外有一只乌鸦发出了粗厉的悲鸣，叫声之大有如全北境的乌鸦都在同一刻发出了嘶哑的怒吼。  
加入圆桌以后，莫德雷德常在牛角盔的遮掩下，凝视那位永远离她非常遥远的亚瑟王。她会在圆桌的末席上暗自想象亚瑟与摩根的交合——那让她极为痛苦。她不可能说服自己，多年前亚瑟在摩根体内留下的浊液包含着爱情。她是悖德的产物，这一点毋庸置疑。  
她想当然地认为男女之事是丑陋的。  
  
莫德雷德囫囵吞下食物，再一次地骑上了马。  
她并未给这匹马起名字。因为她知道，只要起了名字，就意味着这匹马对她而言是特殊的——她已经把它与别的马区分开来。但马就是用来骑的，她想，它们没有什么不一样。  
一阵剧痛蓦地贯穿她的腹部。她握着缰绳的手轻微痉挛了一下，马儿似乎感受到她的动摇，发出了哀怨的嘶鸣。奇怪，她烦躁地想，这副身体最近好像特别虚弱。  
她仍旧在前行，只是不知道尽头在哪里。她不能回圆桌；那个地方令她郁塞，她甚至难以否认她当初之所以选择跟着加拉哈德离开是因为想要尽快离开卡美洛。加拉哈德。这个名字使她有些不快，她想也许还是像以前那样喊他“耍盾的”会好点。  
毕竟——只要呼唤了他人的名字，人就会无可避免地对他人产生感情。  
恐怕这也是为什么亚瑟王从来不喊自己的名字吧？莫德雷德轻蔑而又惆怅地笑了笑：某种程度上，她和亚瑟王还是十分相似的。  
剧痛再度袭来，这一次连呕吐的欲望都涌上她的喉咙，她眼前一片晕眩，用尽全力稳住阵脚才没有从马背上狼狈地摔倒。她知道自己面色发青。比这残酷得多的疼痛早已让她习以为常，然而陌生的、不知从何而来的感触令她本能地生出恐惧之心。  
“哟，小姑娘。”有人在喊她。  
莫德雷德皱着眉让马停下。  
傍晚时分，暮霭正被更为浓重的夜色覆盖过去，如披上一件外衣般利落而毫不留情。在黯淡的余晖中，莫德雷德确认了自己正被五个和自己一样骑着马的男人包围着的事情。  
如果是正常状态，莫德雷德一定会直接拔剑把他们赶跑——但现在她浑身难受。男人们显然也注意到她铁青的面色和被汗水黏成一块块的头发，对她一身的骑士戎装完全放下心来，开始对她施以各种淫秽恶毒的言语攻击。莫德雷德不作声，只是斜着一双绿松石眼，神情狰狞地瞪着他们看。中间他们注意到她扭曲的脸，表现出了片刻的畏缩，随即又因为羞耻而愤怒起来。  
“小姑娘，你应该还是处女吧？”  
离她最近的男人靠过来想扯住她的头发，被她一剑劈开。  
忽然飞溅在空中的血液让男人们纷纷愣住。下一瞬间，单方面的厮杀爆发，莫德雷德跳下马，以优秀的直觉刹那间掌握了全部局势，屏息凝神，几个转身间，对面五人已经被她击倒在地，失去了起身的能力。  
“你是什么人？”其中一人躺在地上奄奄一息道。  
“我吗，”莫德雷德忍受着身体内部愈来愈强烈的翻搅感，神色冷峻，“我是亚瑟王的儿子。”  
“可你分明是个女人。”另一人说。  
莫德雷德将剑插进那人的膝盖里。他还没有来得及发出惨叫，她便把剑拔出来，厉声问：“现在我还是女人吗？”  
四下鸦雀无声。她收起武器，回到马儿身旁。正当她要骑上去，马轭底部一块深色的区域引起了她的注意。  
她还以为是最初那个男人的血溅到了上面，嫌恶地蹙了蹙眉，却忽然间有了一个可怕的猜想。  
她急急忙忙卸掉腰部以下的盔甲，不顾还有男人在场，脱下了自己的裤子。  
一抹刺目的红。  
她很清楚那是什么。  
  
12  
  
暮色苍然的傍晚，亚瑟王的长枪隔着盔甲猛地刺入莫德雷德的胸膛。内脏被撕裂的剧痛使她全身僵直，破碎的头盔从她面部滑落，暴露出底下那张与亚瑟王极为相像的脸庞。  
“父王。”她低声呢喃，接着坠入了深渊。  
  
原本，这便应是名为莫德雷德的背叛骑士的一生了。  
然而她还苟延残喘着。  
为什么我还没有死？莫德雷德自暴自弃地想。  
“恐怕是因为你还有未实现的心愿吧。”有着银发少年外貌的圣杯说。  
“别烦我。”她低吼起来——这个自称圣杯的存在已经缠着她很多天了。  
“很痛苦，是不是？”圣杯看着她，“想死却死不了，胸口还残留着被长枪贯穿的疼痛……尚在人间徘徊的行尸走肉。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“你的朋友比你更加痛苦。”圣杯言简意赅，“直到现在，你的朋友还在我的内部被黑泥浸泡着，早已不是生物，却也无法走向终结。”  
“……为什么要对我说这些。”  
“因为我想看。”圣杯的声音清澈无比，“如果他的征程有了你的陪伴，他是否就能如他所愿得到‘我’。”  
“是吗？我觉得他还是不要得到你这种东西为好。”莫德雷德讥讽道。  
圣杯像是没听见似的，“我可以给你一个机会，挽救正在黑泥中煎熬的他。”  
莫德雷德不作声了。  
许久，她声音嘶哑地问：“你凭什么觉得我会救他？自始至终，我都是个只为自己而活的家伙。”  
“是的。莫德雷德——你有仇必复，有恩必报。”圣杯的指尖轻柔地滑过她的左脸颊，如对待一件艺术品般小心翼翼，“正因如此——我觉得你会救他。”  
她低头看了看自己的双手。皮肤粗糙，裂口纵横，覆满厚厚的胼胝，指关节像是要突破脆薄的肌肤——但那是一双战士的手。  
“没办法……谁叫我好像欠了他一个人情呢。”  
她伸出手，握住了圣杯递来的剑。  
她从对面那双铂金色的眼睛里看见自己模糊的神情。她看出恐惧，看出彷徨，也看出坚毅与勇敢。  
她说不清楚那是怎样一种神情。  
莫德雷德在圆桌会议上猛地醒来，脑袋差点撞到眼前的桌子上。周围的骑士纷纷向她投来诧异的视线，她揉揉散发着火辣辣的痛的脑门，突然意识到自己并未戴上头盔。这让她惊慌起来，但她随即发现加雷斯也没有遮挡面容。那头与莫德雷德自己截然不同的柔顺金发如绸缎般温软地垂在加雷斯偏窄的双肩，一双碧色的眼睛正噙着些许担忧。莫德雷德有些狼狈地避开她询问的视线，一转过脸，便看见了正面无表情地说着粮食税一类的东西的亚瑟王。  
艰危的情感如一道闪电般骤然劈进她心底，她必须死咬着嘴唇，把掌心攥出血来，才能克制住自己的尖叫。她想怒吼，想咆哮——前不久才将长枪送入自己身体的人，现在又出现在眼前，她的心里怎能不燃起熊熊怒火呢？  
但她终究克制住了，因为她也同时看见了亚瑟王的旁边，危险座上的加拉哈德。  
无论何时，只要视线捕捉到那抹新雪般的银白，她浮躁的心便能安定下来，如归巢飞鸟遁入渐浓的暮霭。  
两人的视线在空中短暂地交汇。于是莫德雷德确信他已经死过一次——只有死过一次的人才会有那种表情。虽然她说不清那是怎样一种眼神，但她曾在一双同样温润的金瞳里，看见过同样的恐惧，同样的彷徨，同样的坚毅与勇敢。  
  
“呜——！”  
伴随着狼狈不堪的喊叫，莫德雷德重重摔在了地上。  
好痛。她躺在地上想。没了加拉哈德，真的好痛。  
原本处于沉睡中的马儿被她吵醒，发出一声惊惶的嘶鸣，随即睁着眼呆滞地盯着她看。  
树上，一只与酽夜融为一体的乌鸦扑簌着双翼飞过。银盘般的皎洁圆月上，它漆黑的身子仿佛其间一个虚幻的剪影。  
我不该在树上睡觉的，她自暴自弃地想，我明知摩高斯就没教过我什么好东西。  
  
然而第二天她更加地烦闷。她这个月的经血已经流完，按理说应该能松好大一口气，但事实正好相反。她骑在马上，马背不断地磨擦着她隐秘的地方，颠簸之间，她感到一阵一阵微小的抽搐，心里烦躁得只想杀人。  
莫德雷德早就知道女子月经来潮过后便开始有性需求。这曾经深深地困扰过加雷斯，现在同样的厄运也降临到了她的身上。  
她起了一身冷汗，面色阴沉，耳根滚烫。在她印象中加雷斯用了很长时间才适应这种感触，她只希望自己能比姐姐争气一些。  
  
13  
  
  
莫德雷德渴望得到他人的认可。  
从被生下来的那一刻起，她就始终没有得到过承认。生母摩根毫不踟蹰地抛弃了她，将她扔给心狠手辣的摩高斯，后者则嘲笑她比垃圾更糟糕，至少垃圾没有长着一张需要吃饭喝水的嘴。  
她偶然地得知自己竟是那位亚瑟王的孩子，年幼的她心中就此埋下一株幼苗，以对亚瑟的憧憬与崇拜为滋养，最终长成一棵参天大树。她一次次地在日常训练中被兄长高文的剑劈倒在地上时，脑子里紧接着便会浮现出亚瑟的脸。是亚瑟让她一次次地咬着牙关重新站起来。  
但是，他也否定了他。  
“你没有当王的气度。”  
亚瑟王的语气平淡无比，与他将她纳入圆桌骑士团的那一天别无二致。他的侧脸甚至跟莫德雷德初次见到他那天一样，被金色的光芒温柔缱绻地描绘着棱角，如一尊沐浴阳光的雪花石膏雕像。  
为什么？！她无声地咆哮，亚瑟——我可是你的儿子啊，唯一有资格继承你的王位的儿子！为什么就是不信任我的才能呢，为什么就是不正眼看着我呢？！  
为什么……为什么连你也要否定我，将我排除在你的世界之外？  
  
  
又想起不愉快的事情了。莫德雷德意识到。  
没办法——当眼前的路太平坦，周遭的风景又太千篇一律时，驾驭者是非常容易陷入沉思的。  
说起来，这匹刚烈的母马不知何时也变得对她忠心耿耿。身为女性，她在路途上很容易遇到流氓强盗，她或者懒得搭理只想快点离开，或者气在头上顺手拿他们泄愤，这匹母马都忠诚地履行了自己作为工具的义务。  
就算不提这些——以莫德雷德施加给它的重压和鞭笞，它从未一个趔趄让人马都沦为阳光之下散发腐臭的血肉模糊的尸体，已经不啻为一件幸事。  
“还是你好啊。”她近乎温柔地抚摸着马儿的鬃毛，“你比加拉哈德那个傻子好多了。”  
  
“你就这么讨厌加拉哈德？”一个唱歌般的声音在她右方响起。  
她猛地调转马头，眼里燃起敌意，似乎要将出声的人烧成一堆死灰。  
“崔斯坦，你为什么会在这里。”  
“凑巧而已。”面容清癯的红发青年晃了晃手中的竖琴，仿佛要证明他人畜无害似的，“看样子，你和加拉哈德分开了？你甩的他还是他甩的你？”  
莫德雷德不由青筋暴突，“你讲话的方式能不能不要这么恶心人？”  
她的反应好像出乎崔斯坦的意料。他远远地端详了一下她，唇角忽地上扬出一抹了然的微笑。  
“……嗯。如此看来，你还是很可爱的。”他若有所思地说，仿佛没有看到莫德雷德嫌弃的表情，“可惜啊——我是来驱逐不属于这个世界的人的。”  
莫德雷德心下一凛，“你……”  
“完事之后，我大概也会死掉。”崔斯坦苦笑了一下，“本来我就已经死在马尔科王的手下了。”  
突然，马儿发出了无望的悲怆的嘶鸣。下一个刹那，它两条前腿夸张地凌空，整个马身直立起来，而莫德雷德失去平衡重重地跌在地上，一个侧滚间，地上扬起深黄的沙尘，蒙住她的眼睛，呛得她开始剧烈地咳嗽。  
她拔出剑想要迎战时，惊骇地发现白昼已经变成了黑夜。下一瞬间，她眨眨眼，意识到自己正躺在昨晚睡觉的地方，后背甚至还残留着从树上摔下来的火辣辣的痛。  
  
马儿又一次被她吵醒，在树下发出不耐烦的嗥叫。  
而昨晚那只乌鸦穿过枝叶，几乎是迅猛地直飞而下，降落到莫德雷德面前，忽地化作人形。  
那是一位淡金色长发及腰、形销骨立的女士。  
尽管这个女人戴着黑色面纱，莫德雷德还是第一眼就认出了她。  
  
“摩根！”她一跃而起，警惕地退后了好几步。  
摩根扯下面纱，露出一张漂亮但不再年轻的脸，“我帮了你一把。”  
“崔斯坦……”莫德雷德后知后觉想到刚才的事情。  
“准确来说，那是被圣杯‘反转’的崔斯坦。”摩根说，“那男人反转之后跟疯子没什么两样。他恐怕是对亚瑟有愧疚，想要通过干掉你来赎罪吧。”  
莫德雷德不禁仔细看了摩根几眼。摩根看上去早已不在乎亚瑟这个名字，说出口时连语速都没有变一下。  
但随即，莫德雷德发了火。她想摩根的意思很明确——她是背叛骑士，所以连崔斯坦那种说着“王不懂人心”离开圆桌的家伙都可以理所当然地前来讨伐她。  
“崔斯坦呢？！”她大声质问，“我原本可以打败他！”  
摩根先是愣了一下，随即十分暧昧地笑了，“是‘打败’，而非‘杀死’？如此看来，你确实受了加拉哈德不少影响。”  
又是加拉哈德。她微不可察地蹙蹙眉头。  
“我们现在谈的是崔斯坦。”  
“好吧，就谈他。”摩根的语气带着几分讥讽，“你真觉得，你对上他胜算很大？那男人再怎么耽于爱情，也还是圆桌排名第二的骑士。”  
“而我却是圆桌的末席？”莫德雷德冷冷地说，“我还以为除我之外，你应该是最清楚这种排名毫无意义的人呢。”  
“随便你。你说你能打败他，就当你能吧。不过，至少我所看见的结局是他放过了你，而你为你那死掉的马嚎啕大哭。”  
“你说什么？”莫德雷德感到一丝凉意划过心底，下意识地以余光瞥了一下不远处的马。  
“我把时间回溯了。”魔女回答，“如果我没有插手，你和崔斯坦的事会这样发展：你被迫下了马，失去高处优势，又被崔斯坦的箭逼得找不到机会主动进攻。最后崔斯坦临时改变主意撤退，而你发现你的马早已中箭身亡。——你的马在最开始的时候直立身体，替你挡下了第一支箭。”  
莫德雷德沉默了须臾，“我不知道你还可以使时间回溯。”  
“只要这段时间没有发生什么足以改变历史的大事，就可以……回溯需要付出代价。”摩根阴郁地说，“很多年前我和身为鹿王的亚瑟结合过后，曾想过要将时间回溯，但那会违背世界的规律。即使回溯成功，世界也会修复历史，你……还是会如期出生。但区区一匹马的生死毕竟无关紧要。”  
“你根本不必做这些！”莫德雷德突然冲动地说。  
“可是，莫德雷德，”摩根的声音漫上少许苦涩，“你哭了。”  
一句“你哭了”深中肯綮，莫德雷德直接愣住，张口结舌，一时间竟然失去了言语能力。  
与此同时，摩根慢慢地退后。  
“再见，我的女儿。”被众人唾弃的阿瓦隆魔女说，“我并不后悔生下你。”  
话音刚落，摩根便再度化作一只乌鸦，消失在浓稠的夜色中。  
  
  
后来她的马还是没有逃脱惨死的结局。它死在烈日的炙烤之下，死时蹄子朝天，口吐白沫，眼里早已失去桀骜不驯的光芒。这一次，莫德雷德没有哭。  
她只是亲手将它开膛破肚，掏出肠子肾脏后，以利剑脔割成一块块大小不一的马肉。接着她将那些肉块插上树枝放在火上烤，份量很大，但她还是一个人艰难地慢慢全部吃完了。肉并不好吃——烈马的肉大抵都又糙又硬。  
过多的马肉壅在她胃里，就像她这些年来只往心里流的泪，让她又悲伤又疲惫。  
  
连一匹马都要离我而去吗？  
难道我活该孑然一身吗？  
  
她愤怒得想要吼出声，真正说出口时，却仅仅以轻柔的语气道：  
“谢谢你愿意救我。”  
直到最后，这匹马都没有名字。  
  
  
14  
  
  
“时间不多了。”帕西法尔说。  
“我知道。”加拉哈德回答，“但我确实找不着回不列颠去的船。”  
帕西法尔大概极力想要忍住，却还是笑出了声：“加拉哈德，你还是这样，跟一个吵着要糖的小男孩似的。”  
  
笑声还回荡在咸腥的海风中，圆桌唯一得到圣杯的骑士便已经凭空消失。加拉哈德伸手抓抓早上没梳顺的头发。他已经习惯身边会突然出现幻影而他们又会突然消失，但还是会有些不适——总感觉空中好像有无数双隐形的眼睛每时每刻地窥伺着自己。  
吵着要糖的小男孩？  
这个形容让加拉哈德想起了年幼时摩根带给他的那些太妃糖，奶香浓郁，甜得腻歪。他苦笑了一下，心想：我可从来没有缠着摩根要过糖果。  
  
“不，不是这样，加拉哈德。”这次是鲍斯的幻影出现在他身边，“帕西法尔那个家伙一向喜欢故弄玄虚。他并非在说你幼稚。”  
“鲍斯爵士，”他假装不经意地开口，“我父亲到底是个怎样的人？”  
幻影一愣，“为什么问这个？”  
加拉哈德却听出了言外之意——为什么现在才来问这个？  
“我对他的了解有限……小时候，他于我而言是骑士故事里的主人公；长大后，我又因为各种原因拒绝接近他，也就失去了了解他的机会。”加拉哈德闷闷地说。  
鲍斯沉默须臾，“我眼里的他同样并非真实的他。你应该知道吧——莫德雷德发动叛乱之后，我是极少数还站在你父亲那一方的人。”  
“所以您也许是最接近真实的他的人。”  
“也许。”鲍斯微不可察地笑了笑，“兰斯洛特他……原谅我这么说——是个骗子。”  
加拉哈德一怔，没有听明白。  
“他缺少法兰克人的乐观浪漫，同时无法用不列颠人的方式思考。”鲍斯回忆着，“你别看他那样，其实他对这类事情相当介意。说实话，我一直觉得他信奉骑士道和基督教条是装出来的，为的是让自己看上去足够融入圆桌骑士团。”  
“您看见过他哭吗？”加拉哈德忽然问。  
鲍斯哑然失笑，“你怎么跟追着贝狄威尔问王有没有哭过的莫德雷德一样。好吧，我还真见过——那时他收到了高文爵士死前写给他的信。”  
“嗯。”加拉哈德低下头，才过了一会，又开口道，“您知道，我并没有得到圣杯。”  
“我也没有。你应该不至于忘记，我和你一样是圣杯骑士。”  
“我一刻都没有忘记过您是什么人——可是帕西法尔爵士得到了。”  
“……我现在明白帕西法尔为什么说你是吵着要糖的小男孩了。”  
“抬起头来，加拉哈德。”帕西法尔的声音再次响起，“你无非就是在想，你生前已经与圣杯失之交臂，好不容易有个重生的机会，却仍然一事无成，兰斯洛特会怎么想你——我说得对吗？”  
被说中心事的加拉哈德一时间脸颊略微发热。在他面前，帕西法尔脸上的表情有些戏谑，但更多的是对加拉哈德的关心。  
“说实话，圣杯不是什么好东西。”帕西法尔言简意赅，“你大概会认为这是我身为胜者的余裕，但事实如此——换句话说，你觉得让你无时无刻不在承受黑泥浸泡的圣杯，会是好东西吗？”  
“你父亲一直为你骄傲。”鲍斯说，“当年，他就不希望你去寻找圣杯。即使如此，他还是由始至终地支持着你——尽管他真的仅仅希望你好好地活着而已。”  
“时间不多了。”帕西法尔又重复一遍，“鲍斯和我都必须离开了。但是——你不是一个人。你难道忘了我们是圣杯三骑士吗？记住，加拉哈德，你就是我们三人。我们与你同在。”  
话音刚落，帕西法尔和鲍斯的幻影顷刻间分崩离析，仿佛从一开始就未曾存在过。  
  
  
吵着要糖的小男孩。  
加拉哈德好像有些理解为什么帕西法尔会这么评价自己了。  
他太缺少来自他人的温情，尤其是童年时一直崇拜的父亲的温情，因此等到他能与父亲共事时，反倒故意不去接近他了。在圆桌的那段时日，一般都是兰斯洛特小心翼翼地接近他、和他搭话，而他冷淡甚至粗暴地敷衍之，让兰斯洛特一度感到惊惶。  
现在想来，他确实是个不太懂事的小孩——他对父亲那么冷漠，很大程度上仅仅因为他怪怨父亲未能在恰当的时候给予自己应有的爱。于是，他选择用这种方式惩罚兰斯洛特，让兰斯洛特好好体验一下自己当年所遭受的孤寂。实际上，他这样的举动无异于冲父亲高喊“请您爱我”。  
然而他却忽略了，兰斯洛特在他这般大的年纪，也不过是个不被法兰克王室承认的、又孤独又彷徨的孩子。  
想到这里，他忽然有点不好意思——想必，帕西法尔和鲍斯早就看出来自己天性上的弱点，只是为了照顾他的心情，始终没有说出口。  
其实现在也是一样的吧？加拉哈德注视着眼前这片无垠的反射星芒的海洋。如果他真的下决心要回到不列颠，又何至于被交通工具这种东西困住？  
盾已经留在法兰克。他快速地卸下全身的盔甲，裹在包袱里固定在身上，退后几步，猛地往前冲刺，接着就毫不犹豫地跳进了海里。  
  
  
寒冷的海水刺进骨髓，黝黑的浪潮如同另类的泥淖，加拉哈德觉得自己几乎成了鲸鱼腹中的约拿。  
一瞬间，他因为自己疯狂的行径而恐惧得全身僵硬。但随即，他奋力地拨开汹涌的浪潮，在海里游了起来——他没有忘记他一个人便是圣杯三骑士。  
  
  
15  
  
  
崔斯坦在他的王面前单膝下跪，“王，我已经见过了莫德雷德。”  
“我知道了。起来吧，崔斯坦爵士。”  
说话者是一个身材出挑的美丽女人。她一头淡得稍微有些病态的铂金色长发，略卷的发梢垂在格外丰满的胸前。她的穿着打扮也相当奇特，漆黑的盔甲仅露出双乳的下半部分，那傲然的份量与白皙的肌肤足以让正常男人为之疯狂。除了表情太过冷漠阴暗以外，崔斯坦挑不出她一丝缺点。  
“您要怎么办呢？”明知不该过问，崔斯坦还是忍不住开口道。  
“当然是去会会我那敢于挑战历史的女儿了。”他的王——阿尔托莉雅回答。  
竟然说“女儿”吗……崔斯坦无声地笑了笑。这在上一个世界，是完全无法想象的事情。  
虽然有可能是他的错觉，但他确实清晰地意识到，这位持枪的漆黑的王，并不是那么在意性别这种东西。从她甚至大胆地暴露出自己的第二性征就可以推测出这点。如果是上一个世界的王……  
崔斯坦回忆起那位苍银的骑士王。在他印象中，那位王，始终是称呼莫德雷德为“爵士”的。尽管崔斯坦离开圆桌离开得比较早，但从圣杯灌输给他的影像中他能够知道，亚瑟就连唯一一次承认莫德雷德是自己的孩子，都选用了“儿子”这个说法。  
  
“崔斯坦爵士，”阿尔托莉雅突兀地开口，“痛吗？”  
“您是指，被圣杯反转的痛苦吗？”他轻笑一声，“这是您赐予我的祝福，我自然很乐意接受。”  
“那就好。”阿尔托莉雅垂下眼眸，露出一丝说不清是冷峻还是温暖的微笑，“好不容易从帕西法尔爵士那里抢来的圣杯，放着不用未免遗憾。”  
崔斯坦静默颔首。直到他确认王的身影在风暴中消失，才倏忽地双膝一软，整个人在地上蜷缩成一团，面色发青地捂住胸口发烫的伤疤。  
原来，圣杯的祝福，会是如此地令人痛苦。  
“加拉哈德啊……你一直以来便是承受着这般的痛苦吗？”俊美的红发青年气若游丝地低笑了一下。  
  
与此同时，阿尔托莉雅在狂风中感到身体正被几双大手往不同方向撕裂，先是微怔片刻，然后不由厌恶地蹙了蹙眉。  
“啧，又是摩根那个混蛋。”她咂了下舌，“真亏她能那么不要命地把时间给回溯。”  
话音未落，她便已经坠入回溯之中。  
——除了回溯者的至亲以外，无人能记得被抹去的原先的历史。  
  
  
莫德雷德一向痛恨佶屈聱牙的教条。此时此刻，她却手捧一本圣经，艰难地咀嚼那些乏味的文字。  
由不知情者看来， 她大概会是个虔诚而懵懂的小修女。但下一刻，这个金发碧眼、脸庞端正的女孩青筋突突地跳了起来，表情变得十分不耐烦，暴躁地将那本书扔到了远处。  
为什么加拉哈德能看得下去这种垃圾啊！那个耍盾的是傻子吧！她在心中大喊。  
然后，她垂头丧气地走向前，把刚才扔出去的书捡了回来。  
我完全不懂他在想些什么。她抚摸着那本破旧泛黄、也许还浸过水的圣经，像从前抚摸她无名的马儿。我找不到他了。我又一次失去了他。若真如此，这本书或许是我与他最后的联系。  
  
忽然，她面色一凛，当即拔出了剑。  
巨剑出鞘，犹如最凶猛的猎豹，先前隐藏在朴实无华的剑鞘中的杀气满溢而出，连周遭凝滞的风都为之震荡。  
仿佛有人拨开了空中的涟漪——莫德雷德看见一个高挑的黑盔甲女人从风暴中骑着一匹马出现在自己面前，一双鎏金色的眼里皆是冷漠与讽刺。  
“你是……！”莫德雷德感到自己的心被紧紧攫住，她定定神，尽量让语气恢复那种无谓的平静，“我可从来不知道，亚瑟王竟然是个女人。”  
“你认识的亚瑟王确实是男性。”女性的亚瑟嘴角微微上扬了一下，“然而身为力量相对更弱的女性——你不觉得我比他还要厉害些吗？”  
“至少他没有变得像你那样从里到外都黑糊糊的。”莫德雷德顿了一下，“我也没有。”  
阿尔托莉雅不怒反笑：“也不知道你的剑有没有嘴皮子那么麻利。”在莫德雷德发脾气之前，她悠然补充一句，“你以为你获得新生是多亏了谁？”  
“难道还是多亏了您这位女王不成？”她冷笑。  
“你觉得是圣杯给了你重生的机会吧。”阿尔托莉雅说，“可你不知道，圣杯在我手里。”  
莫德雷德呼吸一滞。她没有提出任何质疑，因为女人丰满的胸前已经浮现出光圈，隐约窥得见是圣杯的形状。  
“你也好，摩根也好，总是喜欢做这种没必要也没人指望你们去做的事……”她几乎听得见自己上下两排牙齿碎冰般激烈碰撞的声音。  
“嗯，你说得对。”阿尔托莉雅苦笑，“可是，假若连一件没人指望自己去做的事都未曾做过，还算什么为人父母？”  
那一刻，阿尔托莉雅的面部线条略微柔软了一些。这样看上去，她甚至比莫德雷德认识的那位亚瑟更加温和。  
但随即，她的神情又恢复了那种强者才会有的傲慢的冰冷。  
“承认吧，莫德雷德。”她说，“这捅入你身体的长枪，是你的心结，是你重生后不曾停息的梦魇。”  
“那又如何？”莫德雷德毫不犹豫地反驳，“一个不知恐惧为何物的人，还能算是活着吗？”  
“很好！”阿尔托莉雅右手攥着的长枪在虚空中蓦地一甩，锋利的尖端直指莫德雷德的碧眼，“那么现在——来直面你的恐惧，爵士！”  
  
  
16  
  
率先发动攻击的是阿尔托莉雅。在战斗中，先攻的一方尽管有着掌握先机的优势，却也更容易将弱点暴露在对方面前。莫德雷德有些说不清楚，这究竟是亚瑟王一贯的骄傲，还是她作为父亲隐藏的温柔。  
莫德雷德谨慎地选择了防守阵势。阿尔托莉雅本来就骑在马上，个子又高，从上至下扫来的长枪自然添了几分冷冽的迅猛，稍不注意莫德雷德就会头破血流。她咬着牙让自己的剑与阿尔托莉雅的枪相互交叉，同时暗暗留神观察可以转守为攻的时机。  
有破绽！  
她借着长枪对自己的武器的压迫力，顺势往后一仰并立刻朝着右边滑开好一段距离。阿尔托莉雅的一击失去了目标，来不及收力，猝不及防砍到虚空。那双蛇蝎般金色的眼睛神色一变，立即调转马头精确地格挡住莫德雷德的突击。双方武器的碰撞激起的火花似乎让空气都出现了涟漪，只是这一次主攻方变成了莫德雷德。  
“难缠。”莫德雷德咂了下舌。  
“那么轻易就想打败我？”阿尔托莉雅轻笑一声，趁着莫德雷德脸上浮现出恼怒神色的空当，拉紧缰绳让马直立起来作为防御，同时让手中的枪朝着她腹部一侧戳刺过去。  
看到眼前的马直立起来时，莫德雷德整个人都不由得愣了一下。虽然这一下只是一瞬间的事情，却无疑是致命的。  
枪刺穿了她的腰部又毫无停滞地拔回，剧痛使她狠狠地抽了一口凉气，终于回过神来，手中的剑大力一挥，挡下阿尔托莉雅直指心脏的一枪。  
阿尔托莉雅蹙起眉头，“怎么回事？”她厉声问，“认真迎战，爵士！”  
然后她的瞳孔微微一缩——莫德雷德劫后的第一剑仿佛凝聚了全身的力量，加上阿尔托莉雅一手握着缰绳，单手持枪的力量原本就比较薄弱，这下更是差点连武器都被打飞。  
没想到这么快就被迫放弃了高处优势。阿尔托莉雅想。  
电光火石之间，她已经下了马，改为双手持枪。两人都明白此刻战斗已经接近高潮，于是不再刻意保留体力，仅仅全身心地、拼尽全力地投入到这场剑与枪之间的战斗中。  
莫德雷德的双臂已经麻木得几乎失去了知觉。武器的每一次震荡，都沿着她的骨髓延至身体每一处角落，她的精神越来越紧张，却也越来越疲惫，如同一道绷紧的弦，稍有不慎就会断裂。  
终于，阿尔托莉雅先抓住了时机，长枪的尖端开始闪烁出耀眼的金色光芒。显然，她要发挥出这把枪真正的力量了。  
莫德雷德没有太慌张。这把枪真正的力量虽然强大，却未必胜得过莫德雷德自己的剑。她只要同样发挥出真实的力量，就足以抵挡住阿尔托莉雅的进攻。  
然而——  
为什么？——莫德雷德的大脑一片空白。  
为什么……无法使用那份力量？  
“我可悲的女儿啊。”她的头上传来阿尔托莉雅微不可闻的叹息。  
紧接着，那足以摧毁一座城池的“耀于至远之枪”，近距离地朝着她袭来。  
已经不可能反抗。  
已经不可能躲避。  
真是遗憾。莫德雷德想。自己第二次的人生，就要在这里结束了吗？  
  
“莫德雷德？！你没事吧？！”  
  
然而，预料之中的剧痛没有降临。  
——啊，也对。  
她有些恍惚地盯着那个背影想——自己确实并非始终都是孤身一人。  
确实曾经存在着那么一个人，愿意挡在她的面前，愿意替她承受她的苦难。只是，她这些年来一昧地追逐个人价值的被认可，而忽略了身边还有这样的同伴罢了。  
不、或许不该用“曾经”。毕竟，这个人现在就真真切切地站在她的眼前，并且替她挡下了原本能够杀死她的强力。  
不过……  
“你的盾呢，加拉哈德？”她吃惊不小地望着银发少年坚毅的背影。  
从少女的角度看，加拉哈德整个身体仿佛都被点燃，着了火一般的熠熠生辉，就连新雪般的银发，边缘也染上了炽热的光芒。他犹如身处烈火正中央，火舌缱绻地舔弄他的身体，却无法伤他一分一毫。  
“留在法兰克了。”他低声说，“你没事就好。”  
“加拉哈德爵士……”阿尔托莉雅显然也吃惊不小，她扬扬眉毛，“了不起，盾都能给你弄丢。”  
“女性姿态的王吗？”加拉哈德看上去没怎么动摇，“没关系——此身即为世间最坚固的盾。”  
“但即使你坚不可摧，又有何用？”阿尔托莉雅说，“你并不能杀死身为敌人的我。”  
“您是我的王，”他第一次打断了她，“我不想与您为敌。”  
阿尔托莉雅的眉毛深深地蹙了起来。她就这么阴鸷地盯着加拉哈德看，没有攻击，也没有反驳。  
“这就是我的盾之路了。”他语气沉静，不卑不亢，“我不是为了杀死他人而存在的。我存在的意义，在于让我身后的人活下去，仅此而已。”  
下一刻，他灰金色的瞳翻涌起几丝冷峻，“但如果必须杀掉敌人，才能保护我身后的人——我想我还是会做的吧。”  
“口口声声说着你的骑士道不是武力、而是守护，却觉得必要之时杀人也没问题？”  
“过去的我觉得有问题。说到底，我最开始会选择荒凉无人烟的盾之路，也是因为内心还不够坚强的自己拒绝剥夺他人活着的权利罢了。”  
“……加拉哈德爵士。”  
“但是，王啊。”他有些苦涩却也释然地笑了，“人是无法拯救所有人的。”  
忽然，阿尔托莉雅双肩一软，长枪随即倒地。  
见此状况，加拉哈德识趣地解除了防御。  
“真没想到我还会被你这样的小男孩教育。”长长的金发淋了下来，盖住阿尔托莉雅的半张脸，只依稀看到她的唇角是上扬的，“是吗……这就是你的盾之路吗……”  
她捡起地上的长枪，背过身去，无言地骑上马，就此离开了这个临时的战场。  
  
17  
  
阿瓦隆的阳光稀薄得像孱水的牛奶，惨淡地落在摩根同样不怎么耀眼的太妃色长发上。  
“其实从一开始你就没想要杀莫德雷德吧？我亲爱的亚瑟。”摩根轻笑着问。  
“比起这个——你竟然对我的性别一点都不吃惊呢。”阿尔托莉雅端详着摩根的脸庞道。  
“你是男人还是女人，对我来说不重要。”摩根说，“不过，确实难以想象我认识的那个亚瑟会像你一样怀有扭曲的温柔。你只是想帮莫德雷德解开过去的心结，不是吗？为此不惜扮演坏人。”  
“我没有扮演坏人，是因为我本身就不是什么好人。”浑身黑漆漆的枪王一脸无所谓地伸手捋了捋略长的发梢，“我想通过这种方法帮助莫德雷德解开心结是事实。不过，我也没想到她失去还手能力时，加拉哈德会出现。”  
“我觉得就算没有加拉哈德，她也不会被你杀死。”摩根平静地说，“亚瑟，你不觉得战士的情感是非常奇妙的吗？”  
“怎么说？”阿尔托莉雅来了兴趣。  
“加拉哈德让她变得脆弱了。假如她始终孑然一身，始终孤军奋战，恐怕是不会在那样的情况下失去还手能力的——因为她在心底深处明白，没有人会来救她。一旦自己变得手无寸铁，那么一切就都完了。”  
“真没有人？”阿尔托莉雅似笑非笑，“我看就算加拉哈德不出现，你也会插手的。”  
摩根没有理睬她，“尽管加拉哈德让她变得脆弱——然而，加拉哈德的守护弥补了她缺失的坚强。倒不如说，有了他人的陪伴，莫德雷德变得比从前更为强大。”  
不再年轻的女人转过身去，凝视着眼前这片混杂着灰色的湖水，“我必须回不列颠了……得对我认识的那个亚瑟解释一下我付出代价回溯的缘由才行。”  
“亲爱的姐姐，你就这么把我丢在薇薇安的地盘？”阿尔托莉雅有些哭笑不得。  
“好好休息吧，那女人不会来这个地方的。”说着，摩根弯下腰，捡起一颗橡子，不顾阿尔托莉雅的惊异，将之放入了她的手心，声音柔和了不少，“这橡子可以除去你长途跋涉的疲惫。”  
  
加拉哈德小心地给莫德雷德处理侧腹的伤口。整个过程中莫德雷德没怎么发出声音，以至于加拉哈德也不太清楚究竟弄疼她了没有。  
不过，如果反过来让莫德雷德给加拉哈德处理伤口，不出意外应该也是同样的情形。  
“你去了法兰克？”莫德雷德有意无意地问。  
“对。”  
“你怎么知道我和亚瑟在这里？”  
“摩根女士告诉我的。”  
莫德雷德一时不知如何作答，“……话说回来，你对女性姿态的亚瑟还真是一点都不惊讶。”  
“这个……”加拉哈德始终平淡的语气掺了一丝尴尬，“可能是因为我已经见识过类似的事情了。”  
简单处理过伤口之后，莫德雷德站起来，神情复杂地打量着久别重逢的同僚。加拉哈德有些无法直视她的脸，即使如此——他并没有移开视线。  
“我总觉得你变了，加拉哈德。”  
“你不也是吗？”  
“如此看来，我们只有分开，各有各的路，才能发现真实的自己……真令人唏嘘。”  
“其实，即使是独自一人的时候，你也给了我很多力量。”加拉哈德坦然道，“分别之后，我遇到了一些原本有可能会让我止步不前，甚至就此崩溃的事情。但只要我在心中默念你的名字，就感觉能够撑下去。”  
“……听上去有够恶心的。”  
“那你为什么脸红？”  
“刚战斗完，有点热。”  
这几天，两人并没有急着回卡美洛，而是就在这附近消磨时间。对于生前习惯了快节奏的两人而言，普通百姓们稀疏平常的生活确实是相当新奇的体验。  
出乎加拉哈德的意料，逛集市的时候，莫德雷德对于摊位上的手链表现出了与她性格不符的兴趣。在加拉哈德眼里，她本应不会关注这种偏向女性化的小物品。虽然最终她没有买，但当天晚上加拉哈德就想办法送了她两条手链，而她也很高兴地把它们一并戴在左手上。她似乎没有注意到其中一条是基督教的玫瑰念珠，由一百六十五片干燥卷起的玫瑰花瓣穿成。  
按理说，他们都在各自的旅途中解开了心结，应该不会再感到那种如蚁附膻的烦躁了。可是实际上，始终有某种难以言喻的氛围横亘在他们之间，让他们无法真正地感到纯粹的喜悦。  
终于，有一天，加拉哈德挑明了这件事。  
“杀掉我吧，莫德雷德。”  
纵然早有心理准备，莫德雷德的手还是颤抖了一下，手中的叉子就这么掉落，敲在盛着淡黄色面条的碟子上发出清脆的响声。她屏息凝气，专注地看着眼前的银发少年。  
少年的皮肤其实一直都有点透明，看上去有几分病态，五官虽然硬朗，但被一侧头发遮住左眼的造型软化了这份硬气，总之不太像是一张战士的脸。  
我又何尝不是呢，她心想，尽管我一再否认——这张年轻女性的脸，实在不太适合安在战士的躯壳上。  
“痛吗？”她走过去，轻轻地搂住了加拉哈德的肩膀。一丝清爽的橡木气味冲进她的鼻腔，她猜阿瓦隆独有的气息大概已经深深地渗入了这个男孩身上每一个毛孔，虽然他自己不曾发觉，旁人却可以感受到。  
“痛，痛得想死。”他坦然颔首，“那种感觉就好像身体里居住着一只野兽，无时无刻不在用它的爪牙啃噬、抓挠你的内脏器官，试图摆脱你这副肉身对它的桎梏。你能理解这种痛苦吗，莫德雷德，你能理解吗？”  
“别说了。”莫德雷德出声制止，“你的苦痛，当然只有你自己才能懂的。”  
而我的苦痛，当然也只有我自己才能懂，她想。  
“基督教不允许自杀。”加拉哈德平静地说，“如果可以，我最希望死在你的剑下。”  
“……真的痛得生不如死？”  
“嗯，真的。”  
“如果我跪下来求你，让你忍受这份疼痛陪我活下去呢？”  
只有此刻，加拉哈德踟蹰了一下，“如果是你的话，我确实会动摇……不过，莫德雷德——你，并不是会说这种话的人吧。”  
这是事实。莫德雷德不会为了自己不那么孤独，就让朋友每时每刻承受剧烈的疼痛直至死亡。原本，她会答应圣杯的提案，就是为了终结加拉哈德那活不成却也死不了的胶着状态。  
莫德雷德咬咬牙，“那就请你手下留情了。”  
“应该是我请你手下留情才对。”  
“……要说的就是这些？你应该还有想对我说的话吧。”  
“……谢谢你，莫德雷德。”  
“真是的，你明明知道我想听的不是这个。”莫德雷德叹了口气，走回自己的座位，粗暴地用叉子囫囵卷起冰冷的面条，“店后面有块荒地，等会儿我们去那吧。”  
她大口大口地咀嚼食物。恍然间她又回到了失去马匹的那一天，她好像在艰难地咀嚼那又糙又硬的马肉，从牙根到后脑勺都在发痛，即使如此还要借助唾沫才能勉强下咽。  
  
荒地。  
莫德雷德双手持剑，阴郁地注视着离自己有相当一段距离的加拉哈德。虽然他已经解除所有武装，但她知道，在求生欲的驱使下，他还是会本能地发动防御。  
所以，如果她想让他死时不要遭受太多的磨难，就只能尽力做到一击必杀。  
一击必杀……这种事，她真的能做到吗？——这个念头刚冒出来，就被她掐灭了。  
真可笑。她对自己说。你难道忘了你是谁吗？  
她仍旧盯着加拉哈德，目光有如画笔，将加拉哈德全身上下细致地描绘了好几遍。与此同时，她也在暗暗地将体内的魔力凝聚到手中的剑上。  
下一瞬，她的武器贯穿了加拉哈德的胸膛。  
  
18  
  
“你还是来见我了。”银发少女语调平稳地说。  
“来确认一些事而已。”莫德雷德接过对方递来的水，喝下去才发现是热过的牛奶，不禁厌恶地蹙起眉头，“你……应该知道我和加拉哈德的事情会变成这样吧。”  
“问得出这个问题，就说明你应该看出我是怎样的存在了呢。”  
“也就加拉哈德那个傻子会相信你这种谎话连篇的混蛋。”  
“既然你有求于我，我想你还是注意一下说话的语气比较好。”  
银发少女不恼不怒地伸手指向房间的一角。圣杯骑士的巨盾如站岗的哨兵般安静地伫立在那里，在窗外投射进来的明媚日光中散发出庄严肃穆的气息。莫德雷德看见漂浮在空气中的细微尘埃，她猜测那来自于加拉哈德。  
“要拿走，也不是不可以。但你必须把你和加拉哈德的‘圣骑’之旅原原本本地给我叙述一遍。”  
“啧，真麻烦。”莫德雷德咂了下舌，“那就给我准备充足的酒啊——算了，普通的水就可以。”  
  
那是不被历史记载的征程。  
那是不被世界认可的意志。  
那是不被基督讴歌的异教。  
那是不被神话传颂的轶闻。  
那是湮没于黑暗中世纪的圣者呼喊，是穷途末路之人追逐微光所见的奇迹。  
  
“或许我该恭喜你活了下来。”银发少女放下手中的纸笔，舒出一口气。她的脸庞上没有一丝疲惫——她原本就永远都不会感到疲惫。  
“安排这出闹剧，究竟是为了什么？”莫德雷德盯着她问。  
“即使是我，也是会感到无聊的。”银发少女做了个不怎么适合她的耸肩动作，“原来你认为这是一出闹剧。不觉得这对加拉哈德而言太残酷了么？——他毕竟再度踏上了寻找‘我’的道路。”  
“闹剧就不足以成为传说了吗？”莫德雷德站起来，“我生来便是背叛骑士，加入圆桌骑士团在生父亚瑟王身边隐忍数年，最终发动叛乱毁掉了他，也毁掉了不列颠。我自己的人生就是一出闹剧，而我不曾为此羞耻。”  
“很好。”银发少女赞许地点点头，“这就是为什么我会选中你。”  
莫德雷德有些费力地举起盾牌，扛在了肩膀上，离开了这间小屋。看到门外等待着她的人，她有些意外，随即咬了一下嘴唇，“你不必来这里等我的。”  
“可是，这也是我自己的事情啊，莫德雷德。”  
加拉哈德的声音带着一丝虚幻浸透她的耳膜，她的脑内似乎有一根紧绷的弦，被那温柔的声音轻轻拨动了一下。  
她藏好心里那些乱七八糟的情绪，朝着那个幻影不客气道：“你又不可能再次摸到自己的盾了，还不是得让我帮你扛回不列颠。”  
“……谢谢你，莫德雷德。”  
如果是从前的加拉哈德，此刻说出口的恐怕就不是“谢谢你”而是“对不起”了。  
不管怎么说，这是个可喜的变化。莫德雷德心想。  
  
不久前，莫德雷德遵照加拉哈德的意愿，亲手夺去他的生命，与此同时也将他从圣杯的桎梏中解放了出来。她仍然身处这个被圣杯创造出来的虚伪的世界，而加拉哈德由于已经与圣杯扯上了千丝万缕的联系，得以出现在莫德雷德身边，只不过是以幻影的形式。  
尽管两人无法相互触碰，但有加拉哈德在身边，对莫德雷德而言已是莫大的安慰。  
不过有一点让她感到恼火——与加拉哈德同为圣杯骑士的帕西法尔以及鲍斯二人，同样能以幻影的形式出现在这个世界。她不得不忍受这两位同僚不间断的对她与加拉哈德的调侃，后者置若罔闻的态度则令她十分无力。你不该跟我站在同一条战线上吗——好几次，她都想这么质问他。  
回到卡美洛后，莫德雷德做的第一件事情便是将加拉哈德的盾交给亚瑟王。在那位金发碧眼的王面前，她仍然难免感到彷徨，却已经能够控制住自己的情绪。亚瑟王若有所思地打量着她，似乎想看出她那小小的脑瓜子里都装着些什么。  
终于，他说：“所以，爵士——你的意思是，加拉哈德找到了圣杯，升入了天堂。”  
“正是如此。”莫德雷德不动声色。  
亚瑟又端详她的脸庞许久，直到连她的头发都差点因为太无聊而竖起来，他的嘴角才扯出一抹悭吝的笑意：“如此看来，当初我在高文的建议之下计划寻找圣杯，总算不是在让属下毫无意义地送死。”  
莫德雷德想说些什么，但最终什么都没说出口。她想自己也该习惯这个男人的冷酷了。  
“而且……”亚瑟踟蹰了一下，“至少你活了下来，莫德雷德爵士。”  
她无言地朝他一鞠躬，离开了这个地方。  
在光线黯淡的走廊，她遇上了兰斯洛特，或者不如说是兰斯洛特提前在这里等待她。她在他面前停下来，仰起头直视眼前男人宛如一潭死水般深邃的眼眸，然后就听见他说：“盾是你在加拉哈德死后才从法兰克带回来的。”  
“没错。”她简单地颔首。  
加拉哈德的幻影出现了。他漂浮在半空中，神情复杂地注视着自己的父亲。属于这个世界的兰斯洛特却什么都没能察觉到，只是继续对莫德雷德说：“他……在你面前用了魔法吧。”  
“我想是的。”莫德雷德咬咬牙，控制住自己不去看加拉哈德的脸，“他最后出手保护我的时候，并没有用那张盾。”  
“实际上，他离开阿瓦隆之前，魔力被薇薇安给剥夺过——我也一样。”湖上骑士没什么表情地说，“至于他后来用什么方法找回了魔力，我不知道。总之他做了我做不到的事情。听我说，莫德雷德爵士——对于加拉哈德来说，使用魔法是一种禁忌。”  
“……你想说什么，兰斯洛特？”  
“他大概是为了你，才打破了禁忌。”兰斯洛特平静地回答，“有这样一个虔诚的人，愿意为了救你而违背自己的誓言……你的命值得他如此做。所以，莫德雷德爵士，我恳请你——好好地活下去，哪怕是为了我那死去的儿子。”  
加拉哈德的肩膀颤抖了一下。莫德雷德垂下眼眸，不再直视兰斯洛特的脸庞：“这种事情不用你说我也清楚。我会连着加拉哈德那份拼命地活下去的。”  
“谢谢。”虽然看不见男人的脸，但不知为何，莫德雷德感觉他应该是笑了一下。  
脚步声渐渐微弱。再抬头时，高大男人的背影已经消失在走廊的拐角处。阒无人声的走廊上，莫德雷德听见加拉哈德极轻极轻地念了一声“父亲”。  
  
“如此看来，背叛骑士终于放下仇恨，决定要善始善终。这样一来，就不能叫背叛骑士了呢。”  
法兰克一间小小的屋子里，银色长发的少女眺望着凝远的暮色，自言自语着。  
“可惜啊——这只是错误的、虚假的世界而已。真正的她，还是只能作为孑然一身的背叛骑士，在历史的长河里留下血迹。”  
“而真正的加拉哈德也不过是从将死未死的境界中逃脱？”  
银发少女有些惊讶地回过头去。站在她面前的，是全副武装的帕西法尔。  
“真令人惊讶……我还以为刚才说话的是正确世界的你呢。竟然不是幻影——而是这个世界的帕西法尔出现在了我面前？”  
“只是在调查圣杯的途中发现需要迅速消灭的危险存在罢了。”年轻的男子露出一个几乎有些爽朗的笑，“讽刺的是，这危险的存在，竟是圆桌骑士团数年来渴望得到的东西。”  
“消灭我？”圣杯朝着他露出一个温柔的笑靥，“虽然你确实是唯一得到了‘我’的骑士……但未免也太自负了吧？”  
下一个瞬间，她——不，已经不能用这个女性代词形容这个存在了——它的指甲猛地延伸到了帕西法尔的颈部。它就这样站在远处，加长的指甲如两排锋利的钉子，正要毫不留情地刺入那脆弱的肌肤。它阴森森的神情绽放出一抹享用猎物的愉悦，那可怖的指甲已经撕扯开帕西法尔的皮肉，沾上了他新鲜的血液。  
正在此时，一支不知从何飞来的箭贯穿了它的头部。  
巨大的惊骇之下，圣杯的动作僵住了。  
帕西法尔趁机抽出佩剑，用尽全力将其送入它的心脏。  
“多谢……崔斯坦爵士。”帕西法尔将剑入鞘，心情略有些复杂地说。  
“不必。”门口，持弓的英俊骑士淡漠地回答，“这也是我的愿望。”  
说完这句话，长时间被痛苦侵蚀的红发青年的身体，顷刻间化作许许多多金黄的颗粒。  
  
对于加拉哈德来说，那仿佛已经是很多年前的事情了。  
“你已经得到了我。可是，你的愿望究竟是什么呢，加拉哈德？”  
他注视着眼前有如郁金香般美丽的金釜，心里却总有几分躁动平息不下来。按理说，他已经实现了亚瑟王的夙愿，也达到了一个基督徒所能达到的最高成就，应该没什么可遗憾的了。然而，还是有怅然若失的空虚之感壅在他心底。  
他的脑海中浮现出另一个金色的身影。那鲜亮的金色常年掩藏在冰冷的牛角盔之下，如墙角的青苔般只能活在最末端。  
无意识地，他开了口。  
“我想要——保护那个人——”  
  
END


End file.
